I Want the Sunrise
by Sir Lady Puppie'sbottom
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is head of the ANBU Black Ops, an excellent human tracer, and the most powerful ninja to ever come out of Konohagakure. Ino is his wife who suffers at his ruthless violence, and runs away to find true love—if it even exists. Mature audience.
1. Luck and Force

I Want the Sunrise

**Chapter One: Luck and Force **

The air, she was sure now, was swallowing her up. The wind came in gusts, ushering out of her in feverish, little gasps. The lights hadn't gone away, hadn't stop dancing in rainbow colors, hadn't stopped the pain seeping through her like acid being poured on an immobile person—on _her._

Of course it's not acid. Sasuke's smarter than that—_much _smarter. So smart, that as she sat in the corner of the Uchiha Manor living room trying to breathe, he was explaining the _awful, **terrible,** can't-believe –it-happened_ accident. If Ino strained just a little bit more, she knew she could hear the faintest verge of sadness in his voice, as if he actually cared.

His lighter shadow swept across the floor, nearly touching her. She cringed, pulling away as if Sasuke himself had entered the room awash in the blood of the afternoon. Blood across her face, her beautiful face. The plunge of the knife against her arm, her leg, and if she could just stop the numb buzz in her back she was sure he had sliced her there too.

No mistake, he was aiming to kill her that time. She had been lucky that she whispered: "Pregnant" right before the fatal blow.

"You think it's one of those rogue nins everyone's been talking about?" she can hear Kiba feebly, but she can't see his face that is positioned in front of hers, contorted with fear. "Do you think they're the ones who broke in?"

No, obviously not, but Ino wished. Maybe they would stop Sasuke's wrath that started the moment he walked in. She had been cooking dinner, not expecting him home so early, so _furious. _Ever since Neji had nearly gotten Sasuke's "rightful" position as the head of the ANBU, like his father was before him, Sasuke's been on edge. Always doing his best to excel everyone so no one could question him to be the best, but they had. They questioned it; they doubted his humaneness, ability to _feel._

So, he married Ino three years ago. Spent a good deal of time courting her, showering her in wealth at the wedding, and on the wedding night gave the greatest gift of all—his true self. To him, she talked too much, so he silenced her with his fists and dared her to cry.

"No, I'm almost _sure_ it had been the Akatsuki. They've wanted, _needed_ revenge ever since I left them," Ino could hear Sasuke clearly, and knew he was lying through his teeth—he killed them all himself. "They knew if they got to Ino…they could get to me."

The pain intensified just at Sasuke's footsteps, and Ino whimpered away from him as he moved a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"I'll get Sakura as fast as I can; she should be on her way home," Kiba gushed, his voice quivering, drained of any excitement. "Hang in there, Ino."

Ino wanted to scream, beg Kiba to not leave her, to **never** leave her alone with him, but he's gone in a flash. Almost before Kiba leaves, Sasuke bent over her, his hot breath pouring over the bruises on her cheek to whisper in her ear, "You said something to me earlier; do you remember what it was?"

Was he serious? Did he think she could actually speak to him now with a mouth full of blood, lips cracked open? She nods, because a tiny response is better than none. He kisses the tip of her ear. "Good. We'll be talking about it soon."

Violent thoughts ram her mind, each new one more vicious than its predecessor. If she could just have the upper hand one day, just catch _him_ off guard. Maybe when he was sick—no Sauske rarely ever got sick, and when he did, he was still twice as strong as her.

Each receding footstep brought back life in bites. Once Sasuke was in the kitchen, Ino almost lost it when she heard the clanking of plates. He was _eating. _Well, of course, he hadn't had his dinner. Unless he ate cries before sleep…

Ino enjoyed the handful of minutes of loneliness that Sasuke barely ever gave her. She always had to be within vision, watched meticulously. If she looked too pretty, and he wasn't in the mood to ravage her body, then she was a threat to the other men and women. She instantly became a whore, a living sin for some man to snatch up or to poison another woman's relationship. And that deserved punishment, the kind that turned beautiful women upside down.

Ino had hardly any chakra left to sustain her blood inside her and keep it from bleeding all over the floors she'll have to clean up later.

Too soon, Sasuke reemerged, a red kitchen towel slung over his shoulder and his shirt missing. He licked his fingers, "The meal wasn't bad, but it could have been warmer."

Ino squirmed away from him. He beat her for an _hour, _yelling, thrashing her around, and chasing her all over the Manor. Not to mention the wounds from his kunai. Ino's pretty sure the food would've gone cold by then. Sasuke bent down, examining her body with skill. He knew where to lift her shirt to check the depth of her wounds. He was so silent that Ino hurt herself by jumping when he finally spoke. "You talk too much, you know that."

Sasuke extended her leg for better blood circulation. His dark, menacing eyes glowered up at her. "You know what will happen if you say a word of what happened, don't you?"

Oh, she knew. A child could tell her what would happen to her if she dared to speak of this. So, she nodded.

"Say it out loud, it's better if you do," Sasuke nuzzled his head in the bloody grove of her neck, his body resting next to hers. He thought he was doing her a favor by being so close; she wouldn't have to talk that loud. He didn't know how much dread filled her, how near to she was to wishing, truly begging, for death.

"You'll kill me," she choked out.

Sasuke made a pleased sound, and sat up and away from her. He wiped the blood from his face and smirked. "Damn straight I would. I'd make torture look like a tickle compared to what I'd do to you."

He stood up and yawned. "It's a shame you didn't listen to me about reading while you make dinner for me. Maybe this wouldn't have had to happen, if you had been a good wife today."

Ino's eye twitched, but thank God he didn't see it.

A good wife? Every day she sat with her knees together, sitting on her legs and bowing on the floor in front of the door when he comes home. Then, she would greet him and wait for his permission to stand and serve him dinner. This was _every day_, and he **never **told her to. She did it to avoid his nameless wrath, but it's never done much good.

Sasuke looked to be thinking, "And you're pregnant. How many times have I told you about reading those romance garbage when you're making my dinner. Don't even answer, it's one too many after the first time."

The truth was, Sasuke _never_ even spoke to her about reading. With the way he looked at her around even writing utensils, he seemed impressed she could even comprehend them.

Ino nearly cursed. If she was pregnant—which she wasn't—she would need to have a miscarriage. For once, she was glad she started her period that morning, after Sasuke left. She was lucky it was heavier and faster than usual. She cringed in real pain as she tilted her body slightly upwards, feeling the blood rush between her legs. She closed her eyes tight and whispered…"No…please no, not the baby…please…"

Sasuke didn't seem fazed. In fact, he seemed optimistic in his words, "We'll have another, I guarantee it."

Ino wasn't interested in guarantees; she wasn't interested in his confidence at her fertility; she didn't care that he seemed so pleased she could even conceive in the first place. For once, Ino had the power to ask why he targeted. This was her chance. "W-why the b-baby, Sasuke? W-why not a-after, at least?"

Sasuke's face contorted into something different from anger, but not quite fear, if it had stayed a quiver of a second longer, she could've almost sworn it was sadness…

Sasuke turned away from her, "it was an accident, no more, no less," he told himself, as if Ino wasn't there.

Sasuke turned back to her, exaggerated worry etched in his face, his hands together like a fan girl seeing their crush, "I meant no harm, Ino! Why would I ever attack you? I love you so dearly, I feel like I'm _dying_ that you're in pain."

Ino drew herself away from him, she should've known better. He stepped to her, his mouth touching her ear, malice cloaking his words, "and that's the way it had better leave your mouth. I know you're nothing, but an actress. You better make it touching, or so help you God."

Yes, so help her God. This man lost it.

In a flash, Sasuke seemed calm, sane. "We'll have more children, enough to reclaim the Uchiha name. I'll let you have a daughter, maybe even two, but I better be getting enough sons to last a generation."

The threat was clear and if Ino didn't measure up, he would be merciless. Sasuke looked around the room, satisfied with the damage. He suddenly felt glad Ino tried to dodge and outrun him, knocking over everything. At least it looked like she put up a fight…in her evening clothes, or pajamas, the blood made it hard to tell.

Sakura burst through the door. Sasuke gave Ino one more cold, daring glare, before turning to Sakura. "Please, Sakura, tell me she'll live."

Sakura ignored Sasuke, sunken in her own daze as she stared at her lifelong friend. A sob caught in her throat and she swayed: feeling the urge to throw up and sink to the floor.

Sasuke wanted to curse. Sakura was a medic; of course she could differentiate between a random attack and a meticulous, revenge raid. Sasuke felt the first wave of worry when Sakura looked to him, her eyes accusing, "Where were you when this all happened?"

Sasuke feigned anger mixed with sadness, "I want to come home early from ANBU to surprise her—"

That much was true. He _did_ come home early, that's how he caught Ino reading. Yes, he did surprise the life out of her.

"—and she was crawling towards the door, barely able to speak. I ran to her side, but then ran to grab Kiba to get help, before I fell apart," Sasuke rushed out, pretending to be anxious. "I tried to stop the blood."

Liar. Filthy, dirty, lying liar!

Sakura wasted no time beginning to heal Ino. The kunai wounds were first to be taken care of, they weren't that deep, but they weren't superficial either. Whoever did this was for torture reasons. The punches were large, big enough for a female with large hands or a man. Just to make sure Ino wasn't too traumatized Sakura asked in a friendly voice: "What's your name kiddo, where ya from? Do you know who I am? Don't stress yourself if you can't."

"You know me, Sakura," Ino tried for her sake, "I'm from Hidden Leaf."

"Good, good," Sakura gulped the air to keep from crying out of relief. "You'll be just fine after a few more minutes, is this alright?"

"Of course, thank you."

"When are you coming in for questioning?" Sakura asked softly, "Take your time, I know it'll hurt to remember."

Ino nodded. "I don't want to think of this anymore. Sasuke's been great at helping me stay awake."

That's right, wide awake in fear.

Sakura gave a polite chuckle, and just as she said, the wounds were healed.

Ino enjoyed the safety of Sakura being there, helping her clean up the house. Ino didn't look at Sasuke, who helped as well, cleaning here and there.

For a moment, Ino almost believed that Sasuke had come too close to being found out that he might just stop. That is, until after Sakura left, she knew better. She knew Sasuke felt like he could get away with anything, even a miscarriage that Sakura helped Ino fake.

"See?" he asked, planting a kiss on her lips. "That wasn't so bad, so being such a goose."

Ino staggered into the kitchen because he already was going to bed, and would expect her soon. He loved to celebrate when he accomplishes something, like getting away scot free. A loud sob escaped helplessly, but she smothered it in her hand. No one cried in the Uchiha Manor, if they didn't want a thump, or two to the stomach.

Ino threw up in the garbage as quietly as she could. She couldn't force herself up those stairs, even after she heard the sink run and knew Sasuke was freshening up. Sakura had taken care of the miscarriage and a little bit of blood gushing was just a lubricant.

Ino shuddered violently. She slunk against the refrigerator, barely breathing.

Once upon a time she could deny him. Once upon a time he wouldn't just take her anyway, ripping clothes and all. Not anymore.

So, she did what she could.

Ino Yamanka fainted.


	2. Parties

**I Want the Sunrise**

**II. Parties**

**If the world would stop hurling sights of lovers, real lovers, at her, then maybe Ino wouldn't have done it.** She could have lived life at Sasuke's fist, and just died the one day he got too angry and messed up.

Yes. That could have spared her the agony, the twisted agony of forbidden love.

It began with a conversation, one of the rare ones that Ino catches on her way to or inside the market, if she's lucky. Today, it just so happens that Ino was feeling particularly rebellious, prickly with rage at Sasuke, two weeks after her closest call yet. So when she saw the tall, tan, muscular Shikamaru Nara, she didn't shrink in self-pity at the man she could have had, should have had. No, as he stretched against the tree, flexing his muscles, fresh from a long run, she did more than smile when he caught her gaze.

"Hey, Shikamaru," she practically giggled, before the anxiety rushed in. Did she sound too breathy, too desperate for real love? Goodness, what was she thinking, if Sasuke had heard it…?

"Hey, Ino, it's been too long since I've last seen you," he jogged over, and they shared a small embrace, trading kisses on the cheek. Ino felt her mouth singe with steel, as if Sasuke had already given a blow to the mouth. Cold sweat drenched her skin, and she struggled to keep her watery eyes from closing tightly, like before another blow to the face.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked, worry clenching his jaw, "I heard about the rogue ninjas, Ino if they did anything to you, I swear—"

"No," she fixed herself with a smile, straightening her back. "Sasuke's helped me through it. They gave him three weeks off work." To her utter dismay. Her stomach still aches with shots of pain from the three hits he administered to her this morning. _Bam! Bam! Bam! So long, breakfast! _

Ino had to admit, she should've known better than to eat before him. Not even a sneak of juice and a bite of bread.

It's quite simple: she eats nothing before Sasuke eats, if he even lets her eat. She was getting too plump, anyway, the throwing up would help her slim down, he said. Then maybe he might actually make love to her once in a while.

The last time he had said that, was when he sexed her body so hard, she was bleeding. It was _her_ fault she couldn't enjoy it, she kept making that face. Maybe if she stopped acting so dramatic all the time, he might just make love to her, once in a while.

Shikamaru steadied Ino, afraid she would sway herself into a faint. He nearly released her when she lifted her arms to brush him away, but she swayed again. He scratched his beard. "Are you sick, or…pregnant, 'cause if you are I could—"

"No. I'm not pregnant." Ino snapped, fuming at the idea of ever bear children for that monster, "Just tired."

As a child, even a teenager, Ino could always trust Shikamaru to be there for her. The day she shattered her ankle on a vital mission and couldn't complete it, he told everyone she was brave enough to finish it, and even gave her the reward money. The time her mother forced her on a date with 'that nice boy you're always with' Shikamaru began dating Temari, knowing Ino loved Sasuke.

Could she trust him now, when the last time she spoke to him was eight months ago? After twelve heart beats, Ino whispered: "I-I have to t-t-talk with you, Sh-Shikamaru."

There, she said it. Now she would be obligated to tell Shikamaru and somehow be rid of that—

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say the pair of you are flirting," a voice cut in, right on cue to scare the living daylights out of Ino. The urge to faint and to cry consumed her quickly. It scared her how easily her body knew what was coming.

"Sasuke, you know I have a woman and you have a woman, why accuse us of that?" Shikamaru smiled, surprisingly genial to the man he never trusted, not for a second. He knew something was up, from the way Ino shook beneath his palms, though she tried her hardest not to. "We've been friends since diapers. I think I have some credence to tell her that those rogue bastards will never hurt her again."

Sasuke didn't look interested. Who said anything about Shikamaru initiating the flirt? The culprit, the slut, was right beneath his fingertips. She would get it, and as sure as he was a man of his word, she would get it.

"You know, Uchiha, Ino told me the oddest thing," Shikamaru continued, striking fear within Ino so powerfully she had to gasp. The air refused to enter her lungs and she was a breath away from hyperventilating. What had she given away? Ino tried to remember feverishly—it didn't matter now! Sasuke was glaring at her.

"Please, Nara, do tell me," Sasuke urged. "I'd _kill _to know what my flower has given away."

Ino began to pray. Not the dull, silent prayer within her head that was subconscious. No, that kind of prayer was for when Sasuke was happy, happy enough to beat her. She prayed so loudly within her head, her insides churned with heat, her head swelling with plead. It was the kind of prayer she made when Sasuke came home drunk, fresh from a bad day and a worse night.

Sasuke Uchiha was always one to share the wealth.

Shikamaru had the audacity to look in her eyes. _Oh_, she wanted to slap him! To hit him twice as hard as Sasuke's ever hit her. Two weeks of pure anguish would feel like a vacation compared to what would happen next.

"Ino says you two plan to throw a party, celebrating the fifth year that you returned to Konohagakure as an ally to the village. The ANBU loves that show of patriotism, and it's just like you to know how to manipulate that, isn't it?" Shikamaru improvised, lightly punching Sasuke in the arm.

For half a second, Sasuke's face flickered on utter confusion. If the idea wasn't so perfect, so well-conceived, then he might've denounced Ino as a liar, worthy of punishment. However, if this was true, then Ino might've saved him quite a bit of work. Lately, the ANBU's been questioning his loyalty, he could just see on their faces, drenched in their words.

"My wife talks too much, _far_ too much," Sasuke smirked, "but she's not lying on this one. Invite your friends over, we'll have plenty."

Ino was so relieved, so shaken with happiness that she didn't even question how Sasuke found her. Sasuke never comes anywhere close to the market place, at least not on foot.

Sasuke took hold of Ino's hand, squeezing gently at first. "You tell me about any party."

The desire to pee almost overwhelmed her. "I-I apologize. I overheard a woman talking about her fiancé not trusting his leader, you, and I wanted to alleviate that. It all happened so fast, I felt so lucky to help you."

Ino, again, wasn't lying. She had overheard that, but just not today. For a moment, Sasuke nearly thought he would spare her from his wrath, but then the image of her closeness with Shikamaru broke him. Quick and sudden, Sasuke crushed her fingers in his hand_. "Just wait until we get home."_

Ino bit her lip so hard that one couldn't suffice anymore and she had to bite on both to keep from crying from pain. If she pleaded now, it would only be worse. The best Ino could do was keep herself from peeing and keep tears out of her eyes, if she knew what was good for her, that is.

* * *

><p><em>At the party; 7:00 sharp, sundown <em>

Ino flinched every time someone called her name. It meant she would have to twist her body to turn around, if they were behind her. Still, for every voice she flinched—they all sounded like Sasuke at first, until the dread subsided. If only the pain in her sides could subside too.

He had been relentless in both his insults and his blows to her sides. Sasuke was far too intelligent to aim for the face, or arms, even the legs were dangerous nowadays. He pulverized her stomach this morning, and when it got numb fast, he went to town on her sides. All it took was five blows to hear a crack in her rib.

Right now, if Sasuke were to step a foot into the guest bedroom, to find her trying to heal herself even a _little_ at her burning sides, his wrath would know no bounds. It would take a miracle to—

The door opened, as if the thought of Sasuke brought it to open. Ino gasped, getting her arm off the side of the bed and up off the floor. Her crème, slim dress had been hiked up around her breasts and in shock she stared at the intruder.

Shikamaru raised his hands in defense, "No need to be startled, it's just me…goodness…"

Ino pushed her dress down. Hadn't he gotten her in enough trouble? What, did he want seconds now? Ino glared furiously.

"Ino, tell me…did, is the one who….Sasuke?" Shikamaru staggered, his teeth gritting. "I'll kill him."

Ino rushed to him, itching to slap him. "Stop that, you just stop that right now. Sasuke didn't do _anything_, I-I—" Ino paused, thinking quickly.

You don't fall down the stairs and end up with bruises only on your sides and stomach. You can't run into the door, either, and get deep bruises like these. Ino gestured vaguely. "I was trying out a new technique—a medical one."

"So you hurt yourself to experiment?" Shikamaru raged, too loudly. Just outside the door, Ino could have sworn she heard footsteps. She went past Shikamaru, but didn't get far, "Answer me!"

Ino couldn't help the onslaught of sobs that wanted to rip out. Now Shikamaru was angry with her. She just had to check if Sasuke was nearby. "Just wait a second," she choked out, slipping her wrist out of his grip.

Ino gasped in relief. No Sasuke. In fact, his voice trailed further down the hall, far enough away. Ino rushed back into the room and closed the door after her. In a small, broken voice, she explained the "attack" the "rogue" ninjas gave her. How Sakura healed the big wounds and Ino wanted to heal the smaller ones on her own, using the new technique Sakura had used.

Ino knew the rogue story well, Sasuke made sure of it. She was forced to rehearse it in the shower, while cooking, cleaning, before she went to bed, and the moment she woke up. God help her the moment she even **_hesitated_** to remember.

Shikamaru didn't look completely convinced, but it was enough to get relief into his system. "You needed to talk with me," he reminded.

Ino loathed that idea now; she couldn't contradict herself without consequences. "It was nothing."

And with that, Ino and Shikamaru began to catch up. Before they knew it, they both were laughing and joking, talking loud and lively. The feeling felt so good, that she nearly had forgotten that pleasure and a great time could exist. The love of laughter, the company of a great friend, and being able to breathe without the urge to run for her life made it all seem worth it. She felt glad she ran into Shikamaru at the market.

Ino slung herself across Shikamaru's body her bottom nearly touching his lap as she stretched to show him her wedding pictures. Before they could trade wedding nights, Shikamaru needed a drink, and offered to get one for Ino too. She declined, her throat still hurt from sobbing so hard in her night gown that morning.

No one cries aloud in the Uchiha Manor, not if they didn't want a bloody nose and a fast thump to the eye, they didn't.

Temari entered the room, her nose rosy, and her eyes glowering with tears. "I'm the world's dumbest woman to you, aren't I?"

Flustered, Ino asked: "What? Of course not, Temari, why—"

"Shut up! Just _shut up!_" she moved in, and Ino slunk away, afraid to be hit, again. "I saw you two, how he looked at you, how you were all over him. It must be _so _easy for you to go between Sasuke and him, isn't it? With those pretty, wide eyes and that cute mouth, you can just get anything, can't you?" she covered her mouth to keep back a sob.

Ino moved off the bed, "Temari, no, you don't understand!"

"_I don't understand_," Temari repeated in disbelief. "What? _Now_ your image is at risk and I don't understand you're trying to cover it all up?"

Ino fell to her knees, grasping Temari's hands. "No, we're just friends; I swear on my life, we are. I haven't seen him in eight months, look, we were just going through wedding pictures—wedding!" Ino begged, afraid Temari would start shouting throughout the room.

"Great cover. Find someone else to believe it." Temari said coldly. "The worst is, I bet Sasuke doesn't even know how quick you'd jump on any living—"

Ino's heart rushed with fear, palpitating with so much force, she needed to puke. "Temari, _please_—"her voice rasped.

"Please?" Temari scoffed, throwing Ino's hands away. "Please what? Don't tell anyone? Please stand by while you take the one of the few things I have that is truly mine?"

"I can't tell you enough: we weren't doing anything!" Ino whispered heatedly, her stomach boiling with fear. "Temari, please, believe me."

Temari hiccupped, clearly tipsy. She rested on the bed. "He's the only one to ever love me, _hic, _for me. As cheesy as it sounds, I've never felt that way before, _hic_."

Ino half expected Temari to go on about that, but she suddenly stood. "I can't have you take that away," she moved towards the door.

Ino panicked. "Temari wait."

Before Temari could turn, Ino whispered: _"Mind Body Transfer justsu."_

Ino slunk to the floor. Temari (Ino) put her hands to her cheeks. "Ino! Ino, wake up!" she screamed as loudly as she could.

At first, nothing happened, but it wasn't much longer before the room was flooded with chaos.

Sasuke demanded to know what happened, and Shikamaru wasn't any better in his barrage of questions.  
>Temari swayed as she stood up, Ino had to get used to being so tipsy, when seconds ago she was filled with fear.<p>

"Well…" Temari thought quickly. "_Hic,_ I was just talking with her, you know, about how I wanted to train with her again someday. And she was exhausting herself trying to show off her kicks and punches, and suddenly she grabbed her stomach fell to the floor, keeled over. I-I panicked, I asked her what was wrong, and all I heard was something about carriages—"

"Miscarriage," Sasuke snapped. "Her attackers got her when she was pregnant. I was _helpless_ to…" Sasuke caught the "anger" quickly, and fisted the wall. He maneuvered past Temari, and Sakura who knelt over her.

Temari felt a gush of relief. "Poor Ino…We should get them back, those rogue bastards!"

Sasuke's face flickered on worry, and at first Temari (Ino) didn't catch it, before he recovered. "I-I will, but I don't have a clue as to where to start."

"The Akatsuki did it, remember?" Kiba asked, ready to fight anyone for his friend's honor. "I'll go with you at dawn—"

"Ino's sick," Sasuke snapped, again, "I'm not leaving her side."

Kiba looked hurt for a moment. "Right…well, when she's recovered, we'll fight them all."

"Why? So their avengers can ruin her more, trying to get to me? Bringing her more pain than this won't help." Sasuke whispered, staring at Ino, before blinking away, then looking at Temari. "Did Ino say anything else to you today?"

Temari froze, and then pretended to think. "Uh, yeah, actually, she did. She mentioned…that she hadn't seen me in so long and that we should…get together sometime."

"You also said she was kicking and punching, that's what caused the sudden pain?" Sasuke asked, shifting the room's attention over to Temari.

"Yeah, she did." Temari said, "She overworked herself."

"A woman who just had a miscarriage was kicking and punching two weeks after?" Sasuke looked skeptical.

"What are you trying to say, Uchiha, out with it!" Shikamaru demanded.

"Nothing, just questioning, it's not a crime now, is it?" Sasuke asked with a comfortable look on his face. "Ino, are you feeling any better?"

Temari almost said: "I'm fine." Before she realized she would've fallen right into Sasuke's trap. "Ino? Sasuke, what are you talking about?" She whispered, pretending to be honestly confused.

Sasuke, looking quite defeated said, "I'm just tired, angry that Ino has to go through all this. I thought you might've emotionally triggered something, but you seem pretty innocent. Just say what happened, again, in detail."

"What is this, an interrogation?" Temari snapped. "All I did was come in here, after Shik—shaking her earlier when she got all fuzzy when I last saw her. I was just kidding with her, and she had this terrified look on her face. Pregnant?—Jeez, I didn't even know then."

Shikamaru looked intently at Temari now. He could've sworn she almost said his name. Temari was nowhere close when he went to get drinks…

"Know when?" Sasuke asked. "When's the last time you saw each other? I don't remember you two being fond."

"She was my bridesmaid!" Temari erupted. "I haven't seen her in three months, when I got back from my last mission. Anything else?"

"I asked for a detailed explanation of your exchange, please." Sasuke smiled, "If you can."

"I came in here—"

"Who were you last talking with?" Sasuke got her now.

Temari took a breath, but Shikamaru lied: "Me. I was getting her drinks; she really can hold her liquor."

Temari went on, nervously rolling with it. "I just wanted to check on the host, I came in here. She hugged me and we talked, she went over wedding pictures," Temari pointed out on the bed. "Then, I joked that she was too skinny to be on real missions like the one I was on. I was just bragging, but I feel terrible now. She just got up and started kicking the air, and then gripped her sides and stomach and fell to the floor, rolled over and closed her eyes."

Temari's hand shook, but she kept them busy by keeping them in fists. "How was I supposed to know?"

"No one's blaming you," Sakura intervened, "Sasuke's just worried, and they've been through a lot."

"Look, you're almost done." Sasuke smiled. Ino couldn't tell if he was sure she was in Temari and hiding something, or if he just needed one last proof. "Just say it backwards."

"B-backwards?" Temari choked out.

"Yes. We do it all the time in interrogation. If you can't say it perfectly backwards, it's because it never actually happened—there is no real memory. I'll give you time to be accurate."

Temari jumped in, anxious. "She fell down. She held her stomach before then…she has kicking and punching the air. I told her a little bit about my mission. I..uh…I told her she was skinny—_hic!—_she showed me pictures." Temari could barely keep up with her words, and hoped they were accurate. "Before then, she hugged me and we caught up a bit. I asked Shikamaru to get me a drink."

Sasuke looked pleased. "You're good. Thank you, Ino."

Temari caught the last-minute fast one, "It's Temari, and you're welcome."

"Did you tell Ino how you ripped your dress?" Sasuke asked, smiling.

Temari resisted the urge to look down, was the dress really ripped? Temari hiccupped and slurred her words. "I thought ya said you were done with the questions. How about you answer some yourself?"

Dark rage etched on Sasuke's face for a split second, but he smiled, adjusting Ino across his body and sat comfortably on the floor. "Go ahead."

Ino knew she'd really get it if she said anything suspicious about Sasuke hurting Ino. "If your wife just fainted, how come you didn't care enough to get medical help first? The woman—_hic_—fainted! You don't seem worried."

"It's a symptom of her pain, am I supposed to jump after each one?" Sasuke looked annoyed; he flexed his hands, before resting them inside Ino's. "What else?"

"Testy," Temari smirked. "You seem nervous, how come you're gripping her so hard?"

Sasuke released Ino's fingers. "I'm trying to wake her up—"

"Not the best way to wake someone up! Shouldn't she rest first?" Temari asked. "If this is really just a "symptom" how come she hasn't been to any medics?"

Sasuke couldn't say money was tight—he's the head of ANBU—his paychecks were shameless. "Every time I ask her to, she keeps telling me she's a medic too. All she ever says is she apprenticed the Hokage a few times, she can fix it. I don't know why she's so stubborn about it."

Temari's fist clenched and she forced her eye from twitching. Sasuke would've known for sure, Ino always twitches her eye out of anger. However, Temari "softened" and took a sigh. "She's been through too much. We shouldn't attack each other, when's the last time any of us have been there for her, truly, since the attack?"

"I tried to reach out to her, she said that Sasuke's been helping her out," Sakura said.

"She said the same to me." Shikamaru grumbled.

The others were silent. They thought Ino needed time, and meant well of it, but hadn't even checked on her.

Kiba's fists shook. "We can't just leave everything on Sasuke. He has enough responsibilities. From now on, until Ino's nice and sick of us—we'll be there for her."


	3. Spring Thunder

**I Want the Sunrise**

**III. Spring Thunder**

** Ino quickly wiped her tears away, dusting her tips of her wet fingertips on her apron. **She was screwed. There was no way she could finish dinner before Sasuke comes home all because she overslept on the couch, nursing her burning neck. She had been treated to a suffocating wakeup call that morning, a test to see how long she could lose breath before she woke up and thrashed for her life.

Sasuke was cold as he sat on top of her, his fingers slowly squeezing harder and harder until tears burst from Ino's eyes and gargles of please bubbled from her mouth. For a flicker of a moment, Ino could see the dark, twisted thirst to see her fear for her life in Sasuke's eyes quenched only when she couldn't fight anymore. Sometime, someday, Ino vowed she would—

The door opened, breaking Ino's thoughts easily as she scrambled out of the kitchen to bow on the ground.

"Get up, Ino, what are you doing?" Sasuke laughed, actually _laughed. _Ino had to look up, but she was sorry she did, because a fierce blush of embarrassment coated her cheeks. She was smart to have worn a scarf in case she needed to grab a quick pick-me-up from the grocery center, because Neji stood before her. She used the wall to scramble to her feet, and bowed carelessly to both of them, laughing nervously. "I saw a speck of dirt on the ground, and tried wiping it off with my napkin," Ino was thankful she could produce her napkin wetted by her tears more than anything else.

"Is dinner ready?" Sasuke asked, moving past her without a greeting. Neji was more courteous. "Good evening, Mrs. Uchiha."

"Evening, Mr. Hyuuga."

"Ino I asked you a question."

"My apologies Sasuke, yes dinner is ready," she lied. The most she had gotten done was rice, and even that was just barely on the verge of being cooked well. The salmon was still icy, and the soup would take at least ten more minutes along with the meat stew. "Would either of you care for a drink to start off dinner?" she stalled.

"No," Sasuke frowned. Something was wrong with her. Alone she wouldn't dare to have asked that, she knows better than to fill her husband with useless drinks before food. Neji didn't feel the same, "Actually, I would like to discuss some business with Sasuke before dinner, if you don't mind, Mrs. Uchiha."

Ino breathlessly said: "Not at all, Mr. Hyuuga, take your time, dinner is ready when you are." Ino bowed one more time, before disappearing into the kitchen. The window in the kitchen steamed as Ino poured water into a saucepan, whispering prayer of thanks. By the time the salmon was ready, the soup was halfway done and the meat stew had cooked faster than she planned. The dinner was set minutes before Neji and Sasuke emerged from Sasuke's private room.

Neji had a sour look on his face, and the serious tone of both men made Ino even more cautious as she spoke politely. "Please enjoy your meal."

Sasuke grunted while Neji thanked him, sitting two chairs down at the head of the table instead of next to Ino or Neji. Ino insisted that Neji sit at the other head of the table as a guest in their home, and she sat down in the middle, eating just as quietly as the other two.

Ino tried not to stare at Neji, but she couldn't remember when he had gotten so _handsome_. He had always been tall and lean with muscles, but he had grown into his long hair style which seemed a darker brown than ever before, leaving him with a mysterious vibe, a stark contrast to his almost colorless, lavender eyes that were menacing at first, but cooled down mid meal. His tribal mark seemed so interesting, that Ino had to catch herself before she indulged in asking him about it. He seemed so discipline, so muscular, so refined, the kind that wouldn't ever put his hand on a woman unless in battle, not in the heat of anger.

"Ino, is something wrong with Neji?" Sasuke asked, beyond enraged that his wife kept sneaking looks at the other man as if she were so freaking sly. He'd teach her to be clever, that was for sure.

"No, Sasuke, I just…never knew much about his tribal mark, that's all."

"It isn't a tribal mark. It's a family brand to remember my social class." Neji was grateful to release some of the obvious tension. "It's complicated, but I could explain it to you, if you'd like."

Sasuke dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand. "That doesn't seem like dinner talk, does it, Ino?"

Ino gulped and she opened her mouth to answer, but no help came to her aid. She half expected Neji to say something, and her mind only drew blanks trying not to offend either men. "It's up to Neji, I'm fine with knowing."

Ino knew right away she had said the wrong thing. Sasuke grunted, clenching his knife and fork with murder in his eyes.

"That's fine, Ino, perhaps another time." Neji was itchy to get out of there. Something wasn't right about Sasuke lately, just that morning he had nearly killed their latest kidnap interrogate victim, repeatedly threatening to murder him by death of chidori or worse. Neji could hardly stand such a vile mannerism, and preferred mind tactics over brute strength, but Sasuke refused to work with his wife, let alone allow her to join the ANBU.

"Thank you again for the meal, Mrs. Uchiha," Neji said at the door. Ino gulped, her eyes pleading for him to stay, though neither of them could willingly say so.

Ino bowed. "You are welcome at anytime, Mr. Hyuuga," a sharp pang in Ino's heart resonated all through her, shaking her with chills so powerful, she had to try and mask them by clenching her apron. She could feel Sasuke's glare, and knew any moment after Neji left, she'd feel his rage first hand.

But when she turned around to face him, Sasuke was in the kitchen, opening what sounded like a new bottle of wine. Sasuke never drank wine, unless it was like before when they had a guest, but other than that it was strong sake. Ino wanted to shrink in a corner and fade away more than she wanted her next breath, the worst moments with Sasuke were the unpredictable ones, and they always hurt the _worst_.

Sasuke threw the empty glass on the floor, shattering it, and just drank straight from the bottle as he watched Neji leave. Sasuke clenched the neck of the bottle tightly the moment Neji went out of sight, and poured the rest of the wine on the floor, "Ino!"

Ino jumped, shaking so badly that she had to take off her apron and hold it like a teddy bear to her chest just to keep her ragged breaths coming, "Yes, Sasuke?"

"Take off your shoes."

Ino did as she was told, it was far better than not obeying.

"Come here, clean this place up."

"Yes—"

"Lick it up, glass and all. You like wine, don't you? You sure like Neji you slut!" he growled, pointing to the mess spilling all over the floor.

Ino knew better than to beg, she _knew_, but she couldn't help herself. "Sasuke, Sasuke, please….please don't do this."

He moved to fast. Gripping her hair, he shoved her to the floor, her knees punctured by shards of glass. Ino's scream was muffled by his hand slipping through. "I'll make a fist in your mouth and pull out your tongue and make you lick it that way, you scream again."

Ino nodded, tears blurring Sasuke before her eyes. Her blood bled with the wine, and by the time he withdrew his hand, it was only to force her head to just above the ground. "And when you're done you're going to stand here for two—"

_Knock. Knock._

Ino's blood ran cold, and she didn't look up at Sasuke, but he released her. "Stay here."

"Sasuke, how'd the thing with Neji go?"

"Isume now is not the time—"

"That bad? I saw Neji on my way here, he looked _pissed_."

"We had…words. Isume, seriously, now is not the time to disturb me."

"Hell, Sasuke, your feet! How'd you not feel that?" Isume bent forward to get a better look. "Are you bleeding?"

Sasuke looked down, and sure enough his feet had a few shards on them, smelling of wine and blood. "Don't worry about me, I—"

"I can patch you up, Sasuke, it's no big deal. But, will you look at that, how can you even walk."

Ino was crying into her hand, trying her best not to make a sound. Her knees felt like a hundred bees decided to nest there, buzzing with pain. She was just lucky the bigger glass shards weren't the ones her knees landed on, but still…

"You know I like taking care of my man, just show me to the bathroom."

Ino's eyes widened. Was that a woman's voice? She had been so preoccupied with shutting up, she hadn't bothered to listen for anything, and she didn't dare rise to her feet, so she listened harder.

Sasuke grabbed Isume's arm. "Enough. A bad time is a bad time. I'll take care of myself."

"You sure, honey?" Isume snuck a kiss onto Sasuke's cheek. "I could make you forget all about your pain," she slipped her finger in the slit of Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke glared and her eyes widened, "Fine! I was just trying to make you feel better, but I guess—"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him before she could storm off. "I know, Isume, I know, but now isn't a good time."

"Why?" Isume muttered. "Neji's long gone, and you know where thoughts lead you. I just don't like seeing you hurt is all, babe."

Babe? Ino groaned, feeling more nausea than pain. Isume, where had she heard that name before? Where? Never mind that. Ino focused on her loving tone and Sasuke's soft tone to each other, there was no way they weren't lovers. And Ino was his idiot slave who never saw it coming.

"You promise to tell me all about it at a good time?"

"Yes, I'll come over tomorrow, okay?" Sasuke whispered, turning her around towards the door.

Ino picked up the glass shard, her mind eerily silent that it scared her. She didn't know whether to use it on herself or on Sasuke. Seeing as thought Sasuke could easily turn it against her and more, she should just slit her throat and get it all over with. When the door shut, a sob ripped from her throat, and she had to bite her shirt to keep from sobbing any louder.

Sasuke never came back in the kitchen. He just went to take a shower and clean himself up.

Ino never left the kitchen, sobbing over and over again in such monstrous waves; she thought she would die of lack of air, just like that morning. She wanted to destroy the place, she wanted to find that woman, she wanted to run away, she wanted too much that she did nothing but sob.

"I didn't even hit you, what the hell are you still crying for?" Sasuke came in for a snack to find that the wine was dried on the floor along with the blood and the only thing cleaned up was the glass shard because half of them were all over Ino's arms, tiny dusts of spots.

_I hate you,_ Ino thought viciously, her eyes livid with rage. _At least have the fucking decency to be loyal, don't just beat the shit out of me and make love to someone else, _she wanted to say.

Instead she ignored him, and leaned back against the cabinet, her face drenched with tears.

"I'll give you a night to cool off, but if I find your dysfunctional in the morning, no begging, alright?"

Ino stayed silent, not even looking at him, she couldn't bear to without the urge to hit him and scream at him.

"I asked you a question, Ino."

Ino could barely hear him, and she just sat there, wanting something to terrify her into life, because she never felt deader, "Why?"

"Why what? Look I don't have time for this bull—"

Ino shook her head, stopping from saying more than, "I'll clean up."

"That's better." Sasuke turned and left.

Ino healed herself quickly and got the place cleaned up, too numb on the inside to feel any leftover pain. She could hardly feel the initial blinding rage and anguish from before and she was horrified that she might just kill the man in his sleep and never be able to explain herself to anyone about it. She'd have to run and run, changing her name, her looks, everything.

"What the hell are you thinking about?" Sasuke interrupted her thoughts, as she squeezed the washcloth dry.

"Nothing," Ino turned to face him, looking at his forehead to avoid his eyes. _Who's your friend, Sasuke? I don't think I know her, is she your girlfriend?_

"Stop looking at me like that," Sasuke didn't feel like lashing out violently with his fist, he could see the hurt and rage in her eyes and it disturbed him for some nameless reason. His warmth traveled all the way to Ino, he wore nothing but a white towel, his muscular physique heightened with fresh shower beads of water. "I mean it."

Ino looked away, gripping a plate to keep from showing how much she was shaking with anger.

"Do you have any more duck soup, or what?" Sasuke fished through the fridge, "Can you speak?"

"I froze it. It's in the freezer to keep the spices from dulling."

"Well unfreeze it, and—"

Ino turned to face him quickly, "Who was she?"

"Don't fucking waste my time," Sasuke shoved the pot into Ino's stomach, but she didn't grasp it. "I'm hungry, make it."

A moment before Sasuke was going to hit her she grabbed the handles, "With rice or ramen?"

"Rice, and don't ever ask about her again."

Ino plopped the plate onto the table, "Sasuke your food is ready!"

By the time Sasuke came out of his den, Ino was gone. It was well into the very early morning, though it was dark outside and the only light was the above lighting for the dining room.

Ino stood by him, watching him eat as he had always instructed so she could take his plate when he was finished at wash it.

"Enjoy your meal Sasuke, it's much better this time," she said with an unbearable smile on her face. Sasuke stopped eating. "What the hell did you do to this, Ino? You better tell me now, or so help you—"

"Nothing, I just said it's better and it _is._" A little tactic Ino had picked up from Sasuke, and it worked. The fear of disaster is far more delicious in terror than the actual disaster. All she did was add two more spices to put in a bit more punch to keep the duck juicy.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed her throat. "I'll kill you if you don't tell me—"

"It's just barbeque sauce and cumin," Ino whispered.

Sasuke searched her eyes. "Stay away from that kitchen. If you love yourself, you wouldn't try poison, I don't die easily."

Ino scratched at his hand, clawing for air, any air at all. "Then again, I could kill you, before you kill me," Ino kicked and scratched, her feet lifting off the ground. She kicked harder, much more violent than before, going for his eyes and he threw her down.

"You'll pay for that," he growled. Ino gasped for air, crawling away from him before she struggled to find her footing. Sasuke was much faster, but Ino was all over the place. She faked left, then pounced right rushing to their bedroom. With just a handful of milliseconds to spare, Ino locked the door.

Sasuke banged furiously on the door, making it lurch at her.

"I'll kill myself if you don't stop! Explain that to the ANBU! I'll jump right out of the window, I _swear just try me!_"

The knocking stopped. "You wouldn't."

"Do you dare me?" Ino could hardly see out of her eyes she was panting so much. "Don't…don't be too quick to forget what it's like to be hunted, they'll find you again."

"Kill yourself, that's fine. Because if I get inside that room, you're dead anyway." His voice was remarkably calm, darker and deeper.

Ino threw the lamp at the window, calling his bluff.

At the sound of the shatter, Sasuke maneuvered his fingers for the _Fire Style Jutsu_. A great wrath of fire flew from his mouth, giving Ino only seconds to duck out of its fiery path as it blasted through the door. Ino paused for a second, utterly immobile in fear. Sasuke threw her on the bed, fire still on his tongue as he held her down so hard she thought her veins would burst.

"You want to kill yourself?" Spits of fire touched Ino's clothing, but not enough to catch onto her skin. Sasuke blew another great blast against the wall, smothering the room with heat. "Then **die.**" He tore off his shirt with one hand, holding Ino down with the other.

Ino screamed, but he didn't touch her, he didn't say anything, he just tied her to head board rod. Ino kicked at him, but eyed the fast growing fire.

"Sasuke!" Ino screamed after him. Sobs distorted her words after that. She grit her teeth, this _had_ to work. Behind her back she maneuvered her fingers to perform the _Mind Transfer Jutsu_, a technique that only very, _very _rarely worked on Sasuke.

Sasuke felt his mind go cold before it felt like it erased. Ino stumbled a bit in Sasuke's body as she tore apart the shirt binding her wrists. Lifting her up, Ino realized her dress was on fire; she tore off the bottom of it, and threw it to the ground as the room caught fire onto the ceiling and the floor.

Ino cursed as she rushed out of the house. Running a few yards down she set down her body before sprinting back, trying to keep Sasuke's mind for overtaking her again. Sasuke would really kill her if his family's traditional house burned to the ground, even if he started the fire. Grabbing one of the barrel basin Ino used for outdoor clothes washing, she doused the ceiling first, because the water fell to the water and drenched the floor and part of the bed. The fire was still blazing, but at least a good quarter had been taken out due to Sasuke's strength. She ran back to lift another basin when a stranger came up to her.

"What happened?" the man yelled over the burning sound.

"Just grab a barrel and help me!" Ino yelled back, lifting it again, fighting Sasuke's mind next wave to control itself. She slipped on the stairs, but quickly got up as the fire threatened to leave the room. The man got there first and took out the floor fire with an entire barrel. Ino threw water across the walls and by the time she was done her next biggest issue was their dresser. She and the man ran back and there were only two more barrels left, if they didn't get rid of the fire then, there was no more hope.

Ino rushed back with the hefty load of water, and rushed it onto the fire next to her dresser, and with the remainder of water left threw it into the corner fires. She sighed, exhausted, but pleased that the man had enough energy to finish off the rest of the fire on the wall and other side of the ceiling.

"Thank you so much," Ino sighed. They walked back outside, and Ino stopped dead in her tracks. Not only was there a crowd, but Ino's body was being lifted into a stretcher.

"Wait!" she had to get to her body, but too many people came up with questions, blocking her way. Sasuke was fighting his way back to his mind and if Ino didn't leave soon…

"Move out of my way!" Ino yelled, startling everyone to move. She flew back into her body, leaving Sasuke to fall to his knees.

Sasuke's fists hit the ground and he turned, expecting to see his manor in flames. But it wasn't. He could feel Ino's presence all over his mind; the panic she felt left his heart still pounding and what happened started to come back slowly.

Ino got off the stretcher, trying not to look at Sasuke as she dodged the oncoming people, slithering past them and sidestepping the obstacles to inspect the damage. A sigh of relief sank her heart back and slowed her world back to normal. The walls and ceiling were dark grey and black in some areas and her bed was a burnt mess crumbling to the floor, but the important things like her dresser had been spared.

Ino could feel Sasuke coming to her, and she walked down the hall away from him, her arms crossed. She couldn't last another day with him, let alone another night. She had to run, even if it meant leaving all this behind.

She knew she had to run, if she wanted to survive.


	4. Sitting Duck

**A/N: Thank all of you for your wonderful, insightful reviews. I hope you enjoy. **

**I Want the Sunrise**

**IV: Sitting Duck**

** Sasuke swung open the door, gesturing for the woman to leave. **"If you want, then again more like if you had the balls to, you can leave."

Ino couldn't tell if it was a sick joke or a real possibility that if not taken quickly would be used against her somehow. His smirk was vicious, and his onyx orbs had an echo of fire and rage left over from the horrid night before. Ino was stuck there, mouth agape and fingers twitching, wanting so very badly to escape right then and there she couldn't stand it.

"After all, between us and them, it was all just a romantic candle-lit dinner gone wrong, right sweetie?" Sasuke stepped closer, swelling Ino's lungs with air from her gasp. She shivered at the thought of him attacking her now, with her muscles already mentally weak from controlling him and physically weak from lifting the barrels. He grabbed her jaw and forced her head up, "Look at me…honey."

The word didn't fit. Any term of endearment of the positive sense from the mouth of Sasuke Uchiha did not fit when it was adorned to Ino, it was like keeping a pet porcupine in your bed when you think you have a cat, it just hurt to have it. Her fingers trembled uncontrollably as she lifted them to rest on his wrists, hoping he wouldn't choke her for the third time that week, her neck was getting tired of having to work not to be suffocated of air. "Y-yes, Sasuke?"

"I said, leave if you want to."

Ino gulped. In the living room just beyond the guest bedroom they were in, down the stairs, and across the hall, Naruto and Neji waited for them to explain the damages. A flock of people had spent most of Ino's day wearing her out with questions and she had rehearsed what "happened" to such perfection, she could spit it without even thinking. She was exhausted with trying to cover up for Sasuke, explaining her bruises, her timid nature and complete lack of a social life for the past year and a half. Even that whore Isume showed up, fawning over Sasuke like he was the one with the back of his thighs burnt from his dress catching fire.

And now…this.

"I don't like it when you ignore me," Sasuke gripped her so hard, Ino thought the bone would snap, but his smile hadn't erased, his easy going mood hadn't fled from anger. "Answer me, will you stay or—"

"I…I want to…" she could hardly breathe and it wasn't because of Sasuke. The dread and terror of not knowing what he'd do to her was consuming her faster than fire, burning her insides with white hot flames of indecision. "Leave…?"

Sasuke took in a deep breath through his nose, staring at her, searching her eyes. He released her. "Then go now, leave me."

Ino waited for more, but he just turned away from her.

It couldn't be that easy. It just _couldn't, _not after she had been through the lewd wires of torture. Her mouth cringed as she spoke: "Thank you," it was the wrong words she wanted to say. She wanted to scream at him, venting her rage with so much passion he wouldn't dare change his mind.

"Just don't expect to live," he whispered low enough for both of them to hear. Ino nearly collapsed. The opened door caught her back and she would have slid down to the floor, but didn't dare give Sasuke the satisfaction. If she was ever a human being with any sort of will, she had only one chance to show it. "I will escape you then."

Sasuke came up close and Ino flinched terribly as he slammed the door shut, leaving them both in the room, with Neji and Naruto out. He locked the door and put his hands on the door on both sides of her head, bending his head down to whisper: "Then you will have to beat me first, won't you?"

"And you don't think I can?" slipped out before Ino had a chance to scoop them back into her mouth. She tried to glare, but only came of vulnerable, silently wishing he wouldn't destroy her at the tender age of twenty-four.

"Ah yes, because Ino Yamanaka is so damn powerful," Sasuke mocked, glowering at her with hatred. His fingertips gripped her hip, digging in deep. "But never more powerful than me."

Ino took in a great breath which was snagged because her hip began to hurt immensely. She wanted to feebly whisper: "Don't do this, I'll serve you I promise." But all of a sudden her pride took a gamble. Her mouth twitched into a smirk that could have easily been erased just by a pound on the door. "Just try and catch me. You may have scared me before, but Sasuke Uchiha, you've got nothing on me. I've done you no wrong."

Sasuke laughed. It sounded like it would go on forever, only maddening him into a no-return zone of fury, but when it ended; it was Ino that felt insane with wretched terror. "I'm going to give you five minutes to pack, and two minutes for a head start."

"You wouldn't beat me publicly—"

"Wouldn't I? Would you like to see me try?" he grabbed her dress, crumpling it in his fist. In one massive pull, the thin, silk fabric tore right off of her. She was exposed, from her bra to her panties. "Go Ino, time is of the essence."

Ino stood in shock. She was at a loss of how this all happened and her old mind—the one that feared Sasuke tremendously—was already spewing pleads for him to reconsider. She shuddered, trying her best to keep her dignity.

Sasuke stepped back, hands in the air for a show of good faith.

Good thing Ino was prepared. She had made a survival bag in the event that Sasuke left room for her to escape, though she knew she would never get far. She never even thought of a moment as opportune happening so suddenly, but then again, Sasuke was one unpredictable man.

Ino dashed to their dresser, thrusting it open and pulling out the first dress she saw. Then she threw it over her shoulder to trade it for shorts and a shirt, dresses were no good if she had to run. She stumbled over to the closet, repeatedly looking back at Sasuke who watched her intently as she dressed.

She slipped on the hefty survival bag and—the door opened.

"Sasuke, Neji wants to know if—"Ino slid right past Naruto, wishing she had a clock to check the—

Naruto caught her wrist, "Ino where are you going?"

"She's visiting her sick friend. We just got word from the Mist Village."

Ino was almost out of the door when she realized how stupid she was being. Sick aunt? Mist Village? Sasuke was a great liar and all, but this was obviously a trap. Her mind fought with itself: was it a trap, or a real opportunity?

No, it was definitely a trap.

How much better to stage her death by having her leave village on her own will? Ino felt sick with fear. All that big talk that just spurt from her would bite her head off, forget her butt. There was little room for err if she had to run with this, she wasn't faster than him, but in the Academy, she had gotten better grades than him. Ino didn't know what voice told her to run, because it would be easy as pie for Sasuke to say that her aunt led her into an ambush or random thugs had killed her and walk away with his hands clean.

This didn't make sense.

_None_ of it made sense.

Neji barred the door with his arms crossed, "Where do you think you're going?" Neji never used that tone with her, so harsh, so scary. He was wasting her time and Ino felt itchy to leave to escape. She turned and saw Naruto and Sasuke edging down the stairs slowly. Ino felt dizzy and nauseated, not knowing what to do, or what was happening.

Neji wrapped his arms around Ino from behind tightly, refusing to let up as much as Ino struggled. "Let me go! Let me go I need to run, _PLEASE!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ino woke up in a cold room, nearly freezing with just a shirt over her thin dress and no sign of a blanket near the bed. <strong>She sat up; fighting the painful vertigo, not knowing which way was up or down.

A sigh of relief filled her right ear. "You're awake. My shirt was the best that I could do; you kept kicking off the blanket and hyperventilating in your sleep. It took me twice as long to carry you over here—"

Ino shrunk away from him, her legs shaking. Sasuke stared back at her, uncertain of what to do or say.

Silence coated the room as a dusty sash of sunlight inched over the bed as the sun continued to go down.

"Whatever you were dreaming was just a nightmare, breathe." Sasuke's voice was sincere, and though his hands were cold as the moved to rest on her trembling knees, his eyes were almost warm, albeit tense with confusion. He stumbled over his words, "I-I don't know why I left the village. The further we got from Konoha, I felt he heavy, intense fog of rage lifting off of me. Ino…I can't remember more than half a day of being married to you," he had to tell her the truth. He had stumbled upon this inn by sheer luck, when before he knew the village from the inside out and its neighbors.

Ino's eyebrows furrowed. What game was he playing at? Ino vividly remembered every excruciating, waking moment of their marriage, perhaps her mind control during the fire last night had truly erased his mind. Ino had no words to speak, knowing Sasuke; he'd be threatening her any moment and ordering around. She couldn't let his temporary memory loss soften her.

His voice _was_ different though. And as much as it pained her to remember, it sounded a lot like before they got married, when they were dating into being fiancés. It was fresh; complex with all the burdens of his past being slowly eroded away, the times where he'd admit Ino saved his life when he returned to Konoha as a broken traitor, and to come home to have her unconditional love smother him with real happiness.

He wasn't perfect then, but he wasn't close to being a monster either.

Ino reached to touch his face, hesitating, before tucking her hand underneath her thighs. She screamed.

"Don't do that," he wasn't talking about her screaming, he lifted her leg gently. "I just put some medicine balm on the burns, they aren't too deep, but I'm not a medic," he forced a weak smile on his lips, his chakra feeling drained and foreign, "I may not be as good as Sakura and you with healing, but I sure tried."

Ino wondered how long this would last before the real Sasuke regained full control and would be back to torturing her. How long?

"I don't remember you being this timid," Sasuke frowned, wanting to hold her hands to keep them from shaking anymore. "When you screamed awake just now, I thought you would claw my face off. Do you want to talk about it?"

Ino's eyes widened, and her mind almost went blank. Where had she heard him say that before?

_Ino giggled, her fists hitting against Sasuke's chest, "My goodness, stop!" he continued tickling her. "Not until you tell me what's been bothering you." It was a silly trick he had picked up from Naruto who, even if Sasuke didn't like to admit, influenced him more than he'd like._

_Ino smacked his hands away playfully. "You've been so silly lately, but I like it."_

_Sasuke sat up on the bed, moving her hair back gently. "Sometimes you look like someone killed your cat lately, what's wrong?"_

_Ino didn't think Sasuke noticed, she had been dropping hints about her anxiety of marrying him, taking up the mighty Uchiha clan name. She lost five pounds in four months, and picked out twelve wedding dresses that still didn't satisfy her enough to wear on her one and only day. It was a rough week realizing she would never adopt the single life again and wondering if she'll change, how many kids he expected to have….it was a lot._

_Sasuke's eyes softened, searching her changed expression. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

When Ino spoke, her voice was on the verge of sobbing. "You've….you've been _hurting_ me," she gasped before crying. Sasuke was stunned, at a complete loss of words, but he knew she needed him to hold her. She had taught him over the years of them dating how to adapt to her personality, and he never forgot.

"I-In your dream…or—"

Ino sat still in his arms, but didn't look at his face, "How do you not know?" she yelled. Sasuke didn't care that the inn they were using had hundreds of other people crowding the rooms, walking the halls, for the past months and a year of his life he was in a trance, never seeing what his body was doing, only feeling his wrath and sour attitudes, never hearing. And he felt fine with not being forced to live through the harsh tides of life, it was a nice break to have someone else pull the strings for him, and to him it felt like only a month living in the funk, but he had checked the date when they entered the village, saw the year, but could barely bring himself to believe it.

"Ino, I don't know how to explain it to you, and I'm asking you to understand, but just tell me—" he followed Ino as she jumped off the bed and stalked over to the window, holding herself and sobbing. "Just talk to me please, what have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure<strong>

** Isume Hiado was fuming. **She was shaking with rage, barely able to stop pacing the floors of her lonely room for less than a minute without crying out in frustration and breaking something. She bled all over her arms from how many plates and cups she shattered violently, feathers everywhere from being ripped open from a pillow and thrown about the room.

"Ino you wench! You bitch!" she screamed pounding her fists against her desk, her roars thunderous enough to scare away the ravens.

It had been two days now that Sasuke took Ino and just left the face of the earth apparently. He had ordered men to come in and fix their house, then the last anyone saw of him he had Ino unconscious in his arms, just leaving the village.

She trembled with fear, already feeling that her power slipped. It takes 72 hours, three days, for the effect of her _Temperament-Persona Control Jutsu_ to fully lose its grip on the victim. On every mission Sasuke had taken, Isume had gone with just to secure her power. She held his mood in her hands, trying to force out the most vicious side of him to make his pretty wife into a battered pulp and run for her life, but Ino never took the damn hint.

Now Isume was furious. She would either force the idiot to leave by having an affair with Sasuke and moving in to kick her out, or kill the loser, but earlier she had settled on trying to coax her to leave by making Sasuke a monster. Isume had time, though, before Sasuke would remember all he's done. Only a week, but that was plenty of time to track him.

But Isume couldn't leave the village for long. She had controlled Sakura many times to keep silent about her affair with Sasuke.

Only once had Isume slipped up. It was about eight months into her mind controlling of Sasuke that had to be done daily to keep him underneath her. He seemed so loving, so genuine to her that she thought he loved her enough to stay with her forever.

_ "Sasuke stop it, I mean it," Isume giggled. Sasuke could be so silly sometimes. The way he just plucked her off her feet, carrying her over to the bed after they had already made love, it was like his thirst for her was insatiable, which she made sure of. Though Isume liked the attention, she really wanted to show off her cooking skills, but Sasuke was never hungry._

_ And she knew why. _

_ Once Sakura caught them giving each other looks and whispering into each other's ears during her hospital shift and grabbed her wrist tight and made her leave the room. The next time she caught them kissing, and Sakura slapped her, whispering: "Do you know he's married, Isume? Sasuke has a wife."_

_ Of course Isume knew that. Everyone in Konohagakure remembers the awesome Uchiha wedding with flowers to die for and the village's most attractive couple marrying each other. Isume just couldn't bring herself to care. If Ino couldn't handle him, Isume could. Isume just pretended to be shocked, angry, and sorrowful, but the moment Sakura left for the night, she invited Sasuke over. And the next day she would return to wipe out Sakura's temperament and made it seem like what she witnessed had been attributed to her exhaustion. _

_ It worked. _

_ Sasuke seemed so in love lately, that Isume stopped whispering her Jutsu to control him._

_Isume wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, jumping on him as he tried to leave one morning. He threw her off, clearly surprised and obviously at a loss for where he was or what he had done the night before. "Who are you?"_

_ "Sasuke it's me," Isume frowned, testing to see if he remembered her at all without her control. She was getting impatient, "Isume Hiado."_

_ "I think I've seen you before," he looked at her more closely, but then headed for the door. Isume crawled after him, earning a look of disdain as she began to sob, clutching his ANBU clothes, sputtering her love. She reminded him of Karin, but with raven colored hair like his, except hers were in sleek, long, thick waves that made her hazel orbs alluring. She wore blood red lipstick, and though he admitted she was beautiful, he couldn't possibly be with her. _

_ The last true memory he had was of victory in a tough mission that had replaced his honeymoon, though he promised to make up for it with Ino, he had been in the hospital, vulnerable and then saw a shadow. That was it, and it felt like just yesterday morning; though in reality it was eight months ago._

_ Sasuke had to get to Ino, but more urgently he had to get out of that place with the strange, sobbing woman. He didn't want to be cruel and shake her off, but he was impatient and peeled off her fingers, moving quickly for the door. He felt less intelligent than ever before, feeling useless at what to do or where to go, it was as if his mind was a foreigner just getting adjusted to him. Above all, he truly did not know the woman. "Really, who are you?" _

_ Isume swirled to her feet, grabbing his shirt with her fists. "I've worked under you since you've returned, the Torture Unit!" she was livid, the real Sasuke didn't even know his own subordinate. He didn't recognize her at all, let alone cared for her. Clawing at his chest with sharp nails, she was blinded with heartbreak, but she fixed that easily. In a low, angry voice she watched Sasuke leave and whispered: "Temperament-Persona Control Jutsu," it was the last time she let her power slip from him._

Until now. Isume could hardly stop her need to destroy Ino as fast as possible, she had interrogated every wandering villager she saw about where Sasuke had gone and had roughly gotten the same stupid answer. _"He went off in that direction, looking real empty on the inside."_

Well, he had to return sometime. If he didn't, Sakura could go to Hell with what she saw and Isume would have to find them. She would wait until night time to leave, and by the end of the next day, Sasuke would be hers and Ino would be nothing to worry about.

She would make sure of it, she told herself.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat motionless on a chair across from Ino as she emptied herself of tears. He had hung on her every word, though some of them were diluted and distorted by oncoming tears of pain. He couldn't bring himself to touch her, not when she was more familiar with his wrathful hits than with his gentle caresses. He had been enslaved with not having to think so long, all he was left with was wrecked emotions and as though if he were to be shown a book, he wouldn't know where to begin on how to read it. But more than anything, he wanted to make things right with Ino, he wanted her to trust him like before and think of him as her hero, but he needed to trust her first. If he hadn't felt so lost and confused in his own body, he wouldn't have believed her.<p>

"I've been a monster…" he whispered, and he was sure of it, he remembered feeling all that wrath everyday but being powerless to end it. And he rarely ever felt powerless and he was mad now that he had lost control of his body and his mind so easily. It was foul play, he could feel it. Someone had intentionally tried to hold back the Uchiha Clan from rebirthing, and he would kill them for it.

"But I can't change the past, Ino. I am going to redeem it. You and I will rebuild the Uchiha Clan together, and I will destroy anyone in our way," now he felt like his old self, determined to stop at nothing to protect his family. "I will keep you safe Ino."

Ino finally stopped shaking, she turned around to look at Sasuke and it was like the sunrise finally rose again in her life. Tears of joy bubbled to her eyes, but she wiped them away quickly, knowing her eyes were probably so swollen they looked as if someone tried to pry them off her face, but she could feel the contagious seed of grit root within her. "Together," she nodded.

Sasuke swooped her off her feet, feeling already much stronger. Ino smiled at him, planting her first kiss on his lips in the longest time. Though deep down she didn't believe it would last, she kept that to herself and tried to enjoy the moment in his arms and the uncontainable happiness that burst within her over and over again.

When they calmed down, Ino sat on the bed next to Sasuke, swinging her legs over the edge. "Do you think it was a Jutsu that did this to you?"

"I can't think of it any other way," he said with frustration, and Ino thought he would tip into rage and become the other Sasuke, but he didn't. He took her hand and squeezed it lightly. "I'll solve this, you have my word."

His onyx eyes never seemed more truthful, so open and light, swallowing her up with joy. The light swish of grey at the bottom and the core of his eyes searched her all, not remembering her so pale and frail, but undeniably beautiful. With one hand on her shoulder, he eased her onto her back.

Ino stopped swinging her legs, and gazed up at him, her cerulean eyes already bouncing back with brightness. She wanted to indulge in him, honestly, but the cautiousness of her heart and mind didn't stop knocking at her to be careful, as careful as possible.

His lips touched hers. Though Ino's vanity was disappointed that their first kiss was bare without her lipstick, she quickly forgot about it as he tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth, making her open her mouth. His tongue rushed inside her mouth as hers rushed in his, trading warmth. They spent long minutes kissing and rolling, trying to take their needs slowly and delicately, but ended up drowned in lust, their loins begging for pleasure. He turned his head to the side, pressing his hands deeper on either sides of her before he put his left hand underneath her dress and the other under her waist.

Ino's hands were lost in his hair, squealing with delight that she could give herself to the Sasuke she fell in love with. He kissed her neck gently, weary for any bruises and he breathed hard against her skin in the cold room, making their own heat that made the nearby window steam.

Sasuke hiked her burnt edged dress up around her hips, already giving into her moans and pleas. Her kisses pleasured his neck and shoulder, her hands wandering on his back. She gasped in surprised when he gave her little warning before he entered, besides pulling down her underwear. Ino could hardly breathe in her dress with all of his warmth and lifted the rest of her dress off, not expecting his stare when he looked at her.

Sasuke laughed amiably, "Where you always this full?" his hand rested on the bottom of her bra, obviously pleased that her breasts were larger than he remembered. Ino felt a hot blush rush over her cheeks like warm splashes of water. She couldn't help a giggle. "You sure have been gone awhile."

Sasuke agreed with a soft smile, losing his pants, then continued thrusting. Ino felt strong pleasure ripple all over her body, easing away all of her pain and making her even more emotional with desire as she gripped him, and held on tight. Sasuke went slow and smooth at first, trying to savor every satiated desire, but quickly fell into a fast, hot pace that left Ino's eyes rolling in the back of her head and him panting. The bed shook as Ino made more effort than just letting Sasuke thrust into her, and wrapped her legs around his waist, her fingers curling and biting into her palm as she tried to climax with him.

For so long she had been deeply troubled, unsure if she'd ever feel happiness or pleasure again, but now she felt it like it was her first, wild time. Sasuke's arms enveloped her body, pulling her closer and going faster.

Sasuke stiffened when she began to cry again. At first it was just a wet streak that touched his cheek because her cheek was close to his, then she gave a tight hiccup before the crying. Biting his lip, he sat up, nowhere near finished, but if Ino didn't feel up to it…

She wiped her tears quickly. "No I'm fine, please don't stop."

"I know it's a lot Ino, I'm sorry," he whispered, seeing the clear pain drenching her face from her past with the violent side of him unleashed upon her. "Did…Did I kill anyone?"

Ino shook her head. "No, but a few people came close when they said you went berserk."

"I must have been an ass, huh?" though his voice was strained and heavy, he struggled to smile. "Who else hates me?"

"Probably just Neji, no one else has the courage to be outright about it, so I don't know. You may have a few enemies, though."

Sasuke pulled out. He had a lot to think about, and his intelligence was coming back in bites if not a view vague images of his memory. "We've got to stop this from happening again," he frowned, "Any ideas?"

Ino was sheepish with her shrug. "I've got nothing."

"Did you ever run away?"

Ino blinked her breathing increasing as she thought about it. "I—I couldn't. I really, _really_ wanted to, but I was terrified…"

Sasuke nodded solemnly." You must have been. The moment it happens again, if it happens again, don't fight me, just run and I'll try and fight it."

Ino nodded, sitting up and trying to be strong about the prospect of this Sasuke disappearing again. She hugged his arm and rested her head against his shoulder. "Don't go."

"I wish I could tell you I won't. But maybe someone will have a technique or elixir or something that can keep me sane against the Jutsu. Let's try that."

Ino couldn't say she liked the idea, but at least it was an idea, but it depended on the chance they could find someone like that. If Sasuke wasn't powerful enough on his own to keep it at bay, nothing might work. Wait…

"You said when you left the village something happened?"

Sasuke blinked. "The Jutsu slipped off, it was like an aggressive thunderstorm of the mind wearing off. I could think again, but it was hard having my head feel so feverish. I think I dropped you when I came back, but by accident, it was like waking up after an injury. I felt disgustingly weak."

"Maybe it's the village getting to you after years of hatred towards Konoha."

"But I don't hate Konohagakure now. It gave me you, and it's the birthplace of all Uchihas."

Ino brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Do you think it might be someone in the village messing with you? Madara is still alive…isn't he?"

Sasuke nodded. "But he wanted the marriage to happen. Combining our families was partly his idea," Sasuke confessed quickly and went on as Ino looked stunned. "I, um, didn't expect to fall for you. Anyway, with the Uchiha Sharingan and Fire control among other natural talents and your family's impressive mind techniques we'd be impossible to take down."

"So I was a marriage advantage at first?" Ino whispered, feeling a new batch of hurt welt on her heart. She had become so open to pain, but she never got used to feeling it.

Sasuke went in front of her, his hands clamping down on her shoulders. If Naruto did this and it worked all the time, he'd at least give it a try. "Wasn't I? You spent years loving me only because of my roguish good looks," he tried to make her laugh and he succeeded.

Ino couldn't help staring, "You're still…um…hard," she couldn't help giggling, before she snapped. "And don't think I don't know you thought I was pretty too when you met me."

"When I gained interest in you," Sasuke said carefully, "I thought, and I still think, you are uncommonly beautiful with virtually no rivals but the sunset and the sunrise."

Ino felt giddy with happiness, tumbling herself into his arms, making him fall off the end of the bed, taking her with him. Her hands pushed on his chest to keep him down, her body moving on top of his. "Let's try again, and this time, I promise I won't burst into tears."

Sasuke smiled at the idea and felt her sides with his hand, before staying at her hip and lifting her.

* * *

><p><strong>Isume was ferocious with fury. <strong>She couldn't stand not knowing where Sasuke was. She felt like just withering and dying knowing that the Jutsu was gone by now, but if fate favored her Ino would have run off thinking he was finally insane. What was he thinking leaving the village? Had her control worn off that quickly?

It didn't matter, she had no time.

No time at all.


	5. All Things Fall Apart

**I Want the Sunrise**

**V: All Things Fall Apart**

**Ino was locked in his arms, toasty underneath the sheets though there was a freezing winter just beyond the door. **She didn't want to stretch or yawn, because she didn't want to wake up Sasuke so she fought down the urge. However, when she leapt out of the bed with sudden bile sloshing up her throat, she ran.

Ino spilled her dinner all over the toilet, missing terribly.

Sasuke sat up at the sound of it; his head weary with all the psychotic nightmares of what he had done to Ino flashing all through the night. They came in quick, heavy succession and without pause for eight hours straight. He had to move to the opposite side of the bed to keep his thrashing from waking up Ino. When they had cooled down to darkness, just before he slipped into slumber, he held onto her hoping to never let go.

Ino coughed the last of it as Sasuke held her hair back. Though Sasuke was clueless as to why she suddenly puked in the morning, she assured him she was fine, though the thought of pregnancy swiped her mind empty. Though this Sasuke was mentally different, she couldn't forget the false miscarriage she pretended to have and decided to wait until she saw a bump before spilling the beans about it.

"You okay now?" his voice was soft, and he reached under her arm and her knees to lift her. Ino slid out of his hold and mumbled: "I'm fine, really."

She thought her show of strength would save him the trouble of worrying, but his iron black orbs filled with concern and his eye brows creased up. "You're sure?"

She forced a short laugh. "Yes, Sasuke, I'm—" her stomach filled with nausea again, but she gripped it in the hopes it would stop.

"I knew I was taking it too fast last night. You weren't ready, and I basically forced myself onto you—"

That was the last thing she wanted to hear, she didn't want him to feel guilty anymore. "No you didn't. Sasuke, I'm a woman not a girl, I would have told you if I didn't feel ready."

"You cried in the middle of it."

"The first time around, but the second time made me happier than I've felt in _so_ long, I needed it," she argued. "Just go back to sleep, please. I'm fine, okay?"

"Here, I'll clean—"

"Sasuke I made the mess, let me clean it up."

Sasuke couldn't stand himself, but he didn't press the issue either, he just slumped back to bed and watched her. He understood that she wanted independence and time alone to digest this as much as he did, but they had to heal together or none of this would work.

When she finished up, she sat at the edge of the bed, her body tense. Thoughts raced in and out of her mind, she couldn't afford pregnancy—a real one—with the uncertainty of Sasuke's control over himself. If she took his advice and killed him or ran away, she wouldn't last long without Konohagakure, all that she knew, everyone she knew, lived there. It was where she was born, took her first steps, forced Shikamaru to give her her first kiss when Sasuke ran off for vengeance, it was where she married the man she loved. All those memories…

"I can't…" she whispered. "I can't survive on my own."

If Sasuke turned back into the monster he was before, she couldn't survive him either. Who knows how long it would be before he turned back to normal? Another year and a half, longer?

Ino hurt so much on the inside it wasn't fair. She was torn between a hundred choices that could never work for her. She wanted to sit there and sob, she wanted to yell at Sasuke for something she wasn't entirely sure was his fault. If she had listed to her father when he suggested marrying Shikamaru, none of this would have happened.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Neither of them felt like eating breakfast, but to clear her mind, Ino needed a walk.

* * *

><p><strong>ANBU Head Quarters<strong>

Shikamaru was furious. He was so—so _enraged_ that he had to leave the room and not kill that son of a bitch. His knuckles were coated with blood and felt as if they had no skin anymore. He couldn't even stand to be in the same room as that liar who sat in the interrogation room pretending to bawl her eyes out saying that Ino finally snapped and killed her husband.

His jaw hurt from being set so hard. Tears stroked his face, but were quickly erased with his sleeve.

Ino wouldn't kill him. Ino _couldn't_ kill him. If anything, she was the one who seemed shaken up by him. That fire three nights ago was bullshit he thought, but he couldn't prove it.

"She came to me last night herself, saying she would kill Sasuke for messing up," Isume cried out, "I tried calming her, and it looked like she had, but…"

Kiba fought down a yawn. "Messing up what, exactly?" his arms were crossed and the room was as warm as his chair was comfortable. It was early dawn and it made no sense that he had to be here. Sasuke was always one to disappear in and out; he'd show up soon and explain this nonsense spewing from her lips. If Ino Yamanaka was anything, she wasn't a murderer.

"Their marriage, we…Sasuke and I had an affair. Sakura can attest to that."

Kiba's head shot up, suddenly wide awake, "Affair?" he leaned forward. "You're sure?"

Isume blushed. "Of course I am!"

His eyebrows furrowed with suspicion. "And Sakura knew this whole time?"

"She did, but didn't put two and two together. I-I didn't know he was married."

"Right," Kiba obviously didn't believe her. Isume had a long streak of crazy, sporadic acts and she was as unstable as she was dangerous. She had proven that when she attempted to saw a guy's wrist off with her teeth and a kunai, her mouth was full of blood when they finally ripped her away from the poor guy who had been the wrong man after all. Even now she didn't look anywhere close to sane.

Her raven colored hair had lost its usual flair and waves and was roughly piled on top of her hair in a slanting bun. She wore male pants that sagged on her and a tight fitting shirt that cut off at the bottom of her breasts. She was constantly crying and angry but insisted she was calm.

"So, in your opinion—"though Kiba didn't really want to hear it, but had to ask, "What do you think happened?"

She exploded with anger. "Ino killed him or at least tried by now! He's out there, you have to find him!"

"Marital issues…and affairs…are not really an ANBU mission now is it?"

"You dumbass!" she howled. "I said he was missing! Hunt her and bring him back!" her hands slammed hard against the table and she looked as if she would throw the metal, heavy desk either halfway across the room or right at his face. She was unpredictable as well.

Her face was fleshy with redness. "Well?" she was heaving, hunched over the table.

"How do you know that she didn't—"

"Shut up and find him! Or I will take over all of your dogs and hunt them myself." She threatened.

Kiba blinked. "What?"

"Give me your dogs if you'll do nothing," she held her hand out like it was something he could fit into her hands. She was crazy.

Kiba tried his best to remain silent and now rip her face off. His fingers twitched into a fist. He was the second interrogator of the early morning, no wonder Shikamaru stormed out.

"Fine, I don't even need your permission. I can make your dogs attack you and hate you. You know as well as I do that I can," her smirk was sloppy. "So what's it going to be, sunshine?"

"You wouldn't," Kiba stood up, moving the table to stand toe to toe.

"Find him, and I won't have to," Isume growled. Kiba nodded behind her.

Two ANBU appeared behind her and held her back. "You're going to regret threatening me, Isume Haido."

"Fuck you," she screamed, thrashing in their arms.

Kiba reached out to grab her, but the ANBU members and Isume were gone.

By the time they reappeared, the guards fell down to their knees and finally collapsed fully. Isume plucked her fingers from their vital signs. What a shame, really. It could have been avoided easily if Kiba had believed her and done something—

Isume crashed against the floor. She leapt back like a snake, but couldn't do much more.

Shikamaru shook his left hand, feeling loads better for having punched her though it went against his every belief of a woman. He held her in his Shadow Hold and glared at her. "You lied on Ino. She wouldn't kill Sasuke, not on her life."

"Shit happens, now let me go or you'll regret it."

"Admit it then, admit you don't know what happened—"

This was wasting time, if he could just let up on his Shadow Hold for one moment…but he didn't. She cursed at him, refusing to answer any of his questions until he just knocked her out by another punch.

"Where are you?" he whispered as Isume fell back, hard. "Where are you, Ino?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke whispered a curse, trying to clear his heavy dark fog of memories and racing thoughts by striking his fists against a wall. <strong>Ino laughed nervously to the crowd that had gathered to what sounded like someone trying to pulverize the fancy inn's decorated wall. She shooed some people away, assuring everything was fine and yes, she was safe being alone with him.

Or at least she hoped so.

The owner had come down when the neighbors complained of early morning shouts and noises of damage. Sasuke had burned himself with scalding tea when the first memory attacked. The short, fat man crossed his arm, a glint from his gold watch winked at her. "The Uchiha family will pay for any damages I promise." Ino said.

The man glowered at her, his beady eyes seeming to dart knives. "Damn straight you'll pay. I ought to kick you out now if your husband here didn't own the Police Force."

Ino blinked in confusion. Didn't he know the Police Force of Konohagakure had dissolved with the mass murder of the Uchiha Clan? She opened her mouth to tell him, but decided best against it and let him think that their family still had that power. At least the ANBU wouldn't be called—

"Ino!" Sasuke's yell was so vicious and familiar that Ino felt the rotting of her stomach explode with butterflies. She didn't want to lose face in front of the man by ignoring her husband, so she meekly turned on her heels after excusing herself and walked up to Sasuke. Was the other Sasuke back now, prepared to make her suffer equally for his suffering? She tried not to think of it and focused more on not throwing up.

He grabbed her arm tight. "What the hell?" he growled.

Ino stumbled over her words, trying to line them up to make sense. "I-I thought it would be best to h-have them leave—I mean, I tried to have the owner understand that—"

"Not that!" he barked, he fought another memory and he gripped her even tighter, gasping when the flashes ended. "Why didn't you run away from me?"

It was still the other Sasuke. Ino sighed in relief and shook her head, "I-I couldn't…Sasuke, I just couldn't."

"Kill me then," his voice was cold and resolute. He had given this little thought, but it wasn't a spur of the moment. Being forced to have replays of beating the woman he loved without any power to stop it broke him to pieces, he never felt a stronger urge to go in the past and stop himself from doing something so horrendous. "Kill me if I ever turn into a monster. I'll forgive you—"

"Stop," Ino screamed, sobbing and shoving him away. "Don't talk like that. P-please don't say that."

"Ino—" another attack flew in, making him drop to his knees, his fingers trying to dig into his eyes. Ino squeezed his hands and pull them back from destroying his eyes, an Uchiha's best asset.

"_I mean it_!" Sasuke shouted, grabbing Ino's shoulders and forcing her to look at him. "If you don't run…if you can't run…"

"Don't say it," Ino looked down, trying to ignore the hot tears that came. She didn't want to do this; she didn't want to hear this. "_Please_, please don't say it Sasuke." Tears flooded her vision, but she could hear the next memory clawing at Sasuke's mind.

She couldn't stand it anymore.

She left Sasuke to bang his fists against the floors, fighting off the attacks of memories and hid in a closet covering her ears and jumping at the thuds that hit the ground in bursts of rage. At one point of extreme emotions, Ino had thought seriously about writing a goodbye letter to Sasuke and just—just…

Sasuke found her curled up with tears barely dry on her cheeks. Her eyes were slits and she seemed knocked out from emotions, her eyes dark blue with fatigue. She wasn't the only one tired, but he didn't move her. He just stared at her, wondering how she had survived him.

His fingers rested above her vital pulse, feeling it bump him as reminders that she was still alive. He couldn't just desert her and rid himself of this world and go to some other village, it would break her heart. But, he couldn't just knock her out the moment she woke and take her far away to start life again—it had to be on her terms.

Whatever he would do, he decided, would be up to her.

_Hours Later…._

Sasuke was heaving with pain_. _His head hurt and he felt like demanding Ino to hurry up with the healing because at any moment he felt that his brain would turn to mush. His hand weakly laid on her wrist as she went through his mind neatly with her Jutsu. He wanted to erase all of those terrible memories and wondered why Ino didn't want to do the same. They could start fresh and new without any of this dark haunting.

He knew, deep down even if Ino didn't know it, that Ino would never be able to see him the same again. Not with the other Sasuke so alive in her nightmares, covering her with shadows. Every advance he made she flinched. And it didn't help that he went berserk with memories in front of the entire inn. He probably scared her now more than ever.

"I can hear your thoughts, you know," she spoke gently, just reminding him. "I'm not scared of you."

He wondered if that was true.

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts of Konohagakure<strong>

** Shikamaru had been knocked out for several hours now almost half a day's time. **Isume had made sure to spit on him before moving on. Did he really think it'd take one punch to knock her out? _Seriously? _When his face came close enough, Isume shot him with fifteen grams of a knock-out serum, way more than necessary, but then again she needed time.

First, she needed to find Sasuke Uchiha. Then, she had to dispose of Ino Yamanaka. After that, she had to make things up with the ANBU or run away. She liked Konoha, though; it was an ignorant, insipid place beneath her intelligence, so it didn't require much for her to tame them.

Isume kept a low profile, never too inquiring to strangers, and barely making any eye contact that would draw suspicions to her. She was miles away from Konoha and ANBU HQ, but when she faintly heard the alarm rise, she took no chances and became a puff of smoke.

Days passed and there was no sign of the Uchihas, until Isume caught a splash of sun-kissed vanilla hair in a crowded market. With further stalking, she had found her prey and caught her just as she was paying for fruit.

Ino had never seen Isume's face, even when she invaded her home not long ago, but she never forgot her voice though it seemed harder.

"I like mangoes too," Isume came out of nowhere.

Ino blinked at the fruit, registering the voice before turning to look at her. "They're my husband's favorite, mine too I suppose."

Isume almost twitched if she didn't catch herself in time. How dare Ino call him her husband in front of her! She fought to keep calm, her rage neatly concealed with a smile. "Oh? You're married, you look so young."

Ino gave her a small smile and thanked her, already feeling awkward underneath the woman's wide blown dark green eyes. Isume didn't even know she was staring hard until she blinked, and covered it furtively with a lopsided smile and a forced laugh. "You look so young," she repeated.

"Ino?" Sasuke came up from behind, slipping his arms around her waist, and kissing her neck. "I found the most scandalous dress for you, you'll love it."

"Sasuke," Ino slithered from him, sensing how distraught Isume felt, "this is um…"

"I know her, come on," Sasuke hadn't meant to be rude. To be honest, he had…needs…that demanded to be met, and the lingerie tucked carefully in the small plastic bag he carried wasn't going to wear itself.

"ANBU Agent Isume Haido," she held her hand out. She was frustrated, strangled with anguish and disbelief Sasuke didn't care about her

"Pleasure," Sasuke said flatly. He was thirsty to make love to his wife, not small talk to a woman upset that he didn't even remember his name. His memories were void of the affair Isume forced him to have, but he remembered the psychotic time he escaped in the morning with her clinging to his legs and knees. He took her hand to shake it, and returned it back quickly on his wife. Why was she here?

Isume couldn't stand it any longer. "You two look busy, it was nice seeing you," her smile was tight, but her eyes were unmistakably troubled with anger.

Ino failed to notice, but Sasuke had a subtle idea of it. Many women were smitten with him and by now he knew the signs of a hopeless victim of unrequited love the way he knew there was no real reason Isume had came here, but to follow them.

"Alright, nice seeing you too, Haido-san," Ino said politely. Sasuke said the same with a short nod, putting his arm around his wife as they turned around.

That was it.

From now on, Isume could never slip up. Her ultimatum: Sasuke would drive Ino away or kill her, either one was fine. So, under her breath Isume whispered: "_Temperament Control Jutsu." _

Ino swerved back around, a question hot on her tongue when she felt her body change.

Isume was wide eyed; shocked that at the very last second Ino intercepted the Jutsu. There was no reversing it soon enough, when the blonde's eye lids lowered—her temperament changed. Isume bit her lip from yelling at her or striking out at her, what was she thinking—

Wait.

This could be good. Having Ino drive away Sasuke meant he would need somewhere to run, someone else to hold on to. Isume smiled slowly. "What is it Ino?"

"N-nothing, I...I forgot," she held her head, swaying a bit.

"Good bye, Ino Yamanaka."

"Um…Good bye Haido-san," Ino whispered, wondering if her pregnancy was getting to her again.

When they were far enough away, Sasuke leaned over to ask, "You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seemed, um, you seemed kind of sick back there. Like something just hit you—"

"You worry too much, Sasuke," Ino snapped. "For the last time, I'm just fine. In fact, I'm better than ever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now it's Ino's turn? Scary. Anyway, please review it means so much to me. If you have an requests or suggestions or criticisms, I'm game to hear it. Next chapter will be great, I promise.  
><strong>


	6. Of Cruel Intentions

**I Want the Sunrise**

**VI: Of Cruel Intentions**

"**Get **_off _**me!"**

When she tried to claw at his throat, terror blowing her cerulean orbs wide, Sasuke knew instantly something was wrong**. **

Sobs bubbled to Ino's mouth, mixing her words and bumping them together. "I-I swear I don't _know _you, just-just please stop."

Sasuke hadn't realized he was on top of her, pinning her down and demanding what her problem was, until he sat up. To say it was a peculiar morning would be a crime. Sasuke had woken up to a cold bed, stretching his fingers out to find her warmth, when he heard the rattle of the back door and found Ino trying to escape. She looked genuinely scared and as much as he assured her he wasn't a monster anymore and that she was safe, she looked at him with terrified, blinking eyes and almost slipped through his grip.

Then, she became aggressive. She threw décor bowls, pillows, and chucked pens and stray papers to blind him as if she were fleeing from a serial killer instead of her husband. He got her to the ground, yelling at her to calm down and asking what was wrong, and as a frightening reward she tried to scratch the skin off of him.

They both had labored breath, so close they were practically trading air.

"What's the matter with you?" he whispered, words slow and eyes searching her as if she was hard of understanding that she was his wife, not his prisoner.

She said nothing, not even looking his way. Her eyes were shut tight. Sasuke eased up on her a bit, but didn't release her hands for fear of her attacking again.

"Talk to me, Ino, .please," he pleaded. He stroked her hair as a sign of good faith and she nearly chopped his ears off with her scream for help. "What's the matter with you?" he cupped his ears.

"The matter with me?" she whispered back, voice strewn with confusion. "_You_ try waking up in a stranger's bed, not knowing what happened the night before, or even why you're there. If you slept with him or not, how you got there, everything you know just…just gone."

It made her sick to feel so helpless.

He was doing this on purpose. He _had_ to be.

But, she admitted inside, he looked downright honest. And…he was pretty convincing, whoever he was.

"Stranger?" he winced.

"Look, I don't know if you stalked me or what, but if you were to force me with a knife to see if I really know your name, I-I couldn't," realizing her error, she rushed: "Please don't force me with a knife."

"Don't talk like that." he softened, "I would never."

Ino drew little comfort from his words and tried to find a kunai anywhere in her pockets, she felt naked without any weapons, he must've stripped her clean of them. The crazy jerk.

_But,_ a tiny voice argued, _he seems so sane and—and…friendly? _

Of course he wanted to seem sane and friendly—all crazy stalkers want to seem that way until their composure slips. She didn't wait for him slip.

"Let's…take this slow, alright?" she tried to wriggle out of under him, her fingers trembling. "Can we start with names?"

"What?"

"Never mind! Never mind!"

A pregnant silence enveloped the room. Ino sat on her bottom, praying he didn't erupt into a psychotic meltdown. Sasuke sat up on his knees, praying to have a clue about what was going on, just a hint. Please?

"You really don't remember me, Ino? At all?" he swallowed, not wanting to hear the harsh truth and even preferring a ruthless joke to pain like this.

"Is it possible you have me confused?" Ino inched away from him. "With…you know…someone else?"

Sasuke looked at her carefully, before standing up with his heart in ruins. Half of him didn't want to scare Ino into running away and just wanted to sleep this nightmare away, while the other half…was clueless.

His tongue felt swollen, and it was, from biting on it so hard when Ino kicked his jaw. She ripped apart his arms, adding new scratches to his already scarred, muscular arms. He hated this vulnerable feeling and almost sunk into telling her to leave and brooding for a lifetime about how she broke his heart. Giving up would feel so effortless, less sorrowful.

But he would regret it with every tortured living second.

Plus, Ino didn't do that. She fought on no matter how powerfully overwhelming the urge to give up became. The unbearable aggressive ferocity of physical pain he administrated was matched with the compassionate love and sense of loyalty she had for him. Though he stood outside of his element looking in, he took a gamble.

"You're right."

Until she could remember him, he would reconstruct their love from the ground. It was a chance at a fresh start. He _had_ to take it, he needed to.

"I-I'm right?"

"You came by to nurse Naruto's wound yesterday while I was training, I must've accidentally hit you harder than I thought," he pretended to look thoughtful, even brushing back her blonde hair to reveal a scar he'd given her months ago.

There was no spark in her eyes, not even a faint whisper of the year and a half of destruction he brought to her life. The moment he realized he had fallen for her felt so long ago, but not long enough, he still felt drowned in her. Yet, she showed no traces of knowing him let alone loving him.

"I did?"

"That's why I brought you here, and then you freaked out on me, trying to chop my head off."

A sharp flash of red coated her cheeks, "Really?"

_So _that's _why I'm in this absurdly handsome man's house._ She knew Naruto, and she also knew medical treatment, it added up well enough for her. She felt her forehead, her fingers crossing over the fleshy wound slowly healing. Ino could've healed it within seconds, but it was a marker to the darkest moment in her life, a token of her survival. But she didn't remember any of it.

"Um…" she groped for a name, which he graciously supplied: "Sasuke."

"Sasuke," she said, "s-sorry about your house, and you. I mean…well…it—I just—" she was hot with embarrassment and the words that followed were thrown together in haste, beyond Sasuke's comprehension.

"It's fine. I should have brought you to a hospital, but you insisted on not showing Forehead Girl that you couldn't handle a bump."

"Yup, that sounds like me," she scratched the back of her head nervously. "I really thought you were…um…" how to tell him politely that she thought he was a psychopathic stalker deliriously obsessed with her? She put it nicely, "Trying to hurt me."

"I have no grounds to, Ino."

"How do you know my name?"

"A mutual friend: Naruto. He was screaming that I killed you."

That much was true. After Isume Haido's verbal damage to the ANBU Black Ops Force, he had to claw his way to their trust these past two days with Ino explaining that they had simply decided to take their honey moon. It was a well constructed lie that only Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto clung to suspicion on. Then, as if none of them remembered a moment of it, everything went back to normal.

Except for this.

Except for Ino.

Why?

"I'll be sure to tell him you took good care of me, thanks for not sacking me on the couch. My body feels great, but with the slightest of aching in my sides and my stomach."

Sasuke almost broke his poise. Shit! The pregnancy! How was he supposed to explain to Ino why her stomach would be bulging bigger than a kid's balloon soon, and out would pop the mixture of both of their genes as a baby, and then still deny he took advantage of her?

A slightly awkward smile formed on his lips. "I'm grateful." That much was true.

Ino looked around the place. It was exquisite, albeit the mess she made, and as she bent to pick it all up, he refused to allow her to in her condition. So with a promise of meeting again, soon, they departed.

* * *

><p><strong>Part II<strong>

** Ino came back three days later, with a vicious attitude that left Sasuke scarred almost every time she spoke to him. **Two weeks later, this particular morning started off with, "Hey, wife beater, are you going to make breakfast or will we die of starvation?"

When she said "we" she rubbed her belly, a mischievous glint in her eyes and the ultimate weapon she could hold over Sasuke.

"The servants will be here as soon as possible, until then, what would you like to eat?" Sasuke was annoyed that no matter where he was, even at ANBU HQ, Ino wouldn't stop searching for him until they were toe-to-toe and face-to-face just to order him to do the most insipid tasks.

"I don't _want_ servants," she whined, "I don't trust them, Sasuke sweetie." The term of endearment felt painfully forced. "They could get jealous at any moment and that means—"

"Enough, I understand. I will personally make sure that you will want for nothing, is this alright with you?" he was exhausted. This attitude of dependence was Ino on a good mood, and the worst of it was that Shikamaru and Neji had no clue of her ruthless attitude that constantly vexed him to the point where he ached to just sneak sleeping pills in her afternoon tea. But he couldn't on account of the baby.

"That's much better, now hurry!" her pained face was so perfected Sasuke took no chances in rushing to the kitchen to fire up breakfast. He could never forget the time Ino threatened to drown herself in a tub of steaming bath water because Sasuke used lilac (one of her favorite flowers) petals to decorate the tops of it. It was the destruction of a flower, and to her it was equivalent to destroying an artist's prized painting. She refused to talk to him, crying aloud that she would drown herself because he's an inconsiderate monster.

She dunked her head underwater, refusing his every attempt to pull her up until he shoved money in her hands and begged her to buy anything she wanted, complete with him on his hands and knees. A smug smile coated her lips and she came home with three store workers carrying the fanciest dresses and interior décor.

"Sasuke I'm _hungry_, think of the baby for once will you? Do you want him to grow up weak?" Ino's voice was bothered and impatient. Two fresh dishes sat cooling on her right and left, but she refused to eat either one of them, claiming that he underprepared the food.

Sasuke felt the slash of scalding oil sear his arm as he tried cooking egg again. He feverishly hoped this would be to Ino's impossible standards, praying she wouldn't throw her hands in the air like last time and refuse to eat anything, convinced that he was purposely starving her. Last time he had to run around trying to find the perfect chef to cook her dinner, costing him a small fortune for it.

"Sasuke!" she screamed and he sped to the living room, out of breath, he blew: "Yes, Ino?"

"Where's my food?"

"It's cooking right now, I'm almost—"

She held up her hand, "Enough!" tears swallowed her eyes. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Just like that, she went from dramatically impatient to dramatically anguished. Like it was his fault she had sudden distastes to food after asking him to make it for her. Like he caused her to go hours on end with an empty stomach but a full mouth of rage and protest, yet she would burst into artificial tears before she admitted it.

"Don't say that, Ino," Sasuke could feel the turbulent chase of trying extraordinarily hard to please her building up, "Of course you're hungry, honey."

"Did I ask too much of you?" her voice was innocent, even her eyes were seemingly soft with calm blamelessness. "Why do you hate me?"

"Ino I don't, you know that."

"No!" she screamed, eyes darkening with fury. "I'm not going to eat! I don't care what you put in front of me! _I don't care!_" her voice was shrill with shaking anger.

Anger is bad for the baby, forced to consume every emotion, every morsel of food and a direct line of connection to the mother.

"Ino, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Stop it! I'm tired of this, you're too cruel."

"Just breathe—"

"No!" she yelled, and at the thought of not breathing, she held her breath.

"Ino? Ino stop that right now," he ordered, his voice stern and formidable. She stepped away from him, she didn't even gasp when he grabbed her wrists forcefully. "I mean it, Ino, stop."

She shook her head, even when he began to press his fingers against her cheek. Soon, he was running out of time, and he couldn't just sock her in the stomach and expect to solve anything.

"I'll get you anything," he said, "_Ino!_"

Her face was turning dangerous colors. He was choked with fear, and in his desperation the only thing he could think to do was knock her out.

"Forgive me…" he whispered, though it wasn't likely.

Whenever he even touched her, she howled abuse until he thought he was really hurting her and felt repulsive about it. Other times she would complain that now she was getting fat soon with the baby growing, he wouldn't touch her because he'd despise her. Then right after he was past being cautious during their love making, she'd catch any signs of him having pleasure and force him to pull out saying it hurt when both of them knew it didn't. Still, there were the rare catches of when they could get through a quick hour of Ino not threatening to eat razors if he touched her again.

When she woke up, Ino stared at him with hateful eyes.

She sat up and began to walk, and he followed immediately, knowing she'd escape to the bathroom and force herself to puke until she couldn't anymore and felt dizzy and too tired to speak. Fate forbid he'd try to unlock the door, she'd grab the nearest kunai or sharp object and cut herself, and dare him to come any closer with a baby inside of her.

This time, she went straight to the kitchen, and only when she was sure he wasn't looking, began to eat quietly.

"Sasuke, do want to know why I hate eating? If you say a 'diet' I'm going to smash this plate against your head."

He didn't doubt her. "I—" he began.

"I have three missing teeth." She said for him. "You knocked all three out, clear as day, and the noodles slip right through the holes. It makes me eat like a total slob, because you can't resist being uncivilized and brutish."

"I'm not like that anymore—"

"And I'm supposed to take your word for it, just take it all in and hope you don't go crazy on me?" she asked, and he learned to stay quiet. Because in only two weeks, Ino has tried to escape nine times, clawing his body to blood and deep cuts until he was forced to let her wander to wherever and come back ordering him to make food and accusing him of cheating on her.

"Well?" she asked expectantly.

Though he knew she wouldn't let him get a word out of this, he opened his mouth just to have it closed by her throwing eggs and pickled rice at him.

"NO!" she exclaimed, her throat raw with veins. "You don't get to say anything. You want to make it up to me, draw a box from chalk."

Sasuke sighed. "Where am I supposed to—"

Ino smiled crookedly. "Get one. Draw a box. Sit in the box. And don't move until you've cut out three of your teeth with a kunai or your bare hands, I don't care. Do it and, perhaps, I'll think about forgiving you."

"Ino—"he began with a quiet, soft voice.

"I'm not a child, Sasuke, don't talk to me like that you son of a—"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't seem to cut it, now does it? Sorry that I broke your ribs and punctured a pretty important tissue of your bodily interior, hope it grows back?" Ino spat, her hands shaking. "I-I need s-sleep."

Sasuke could take it if Ino slapped him repeatedly, or punched, or cut, or scratched. He just hoped that she didn't get it into her head again to try and steal his pills for the Curse Mark. He caught her with a bunch in her hands and though she defensively denied wanting to take it, he took no chances and hope she wouldn't either, so he hid it in a place he thought she wouldn't ever check.

"I will try to make you the most comfortable you can be."

"Go away," her voice was harsh.

Sasuke rubbed his goatee with exhaustion: "What do want from me, Ino?"

"My life back and you gone," she said, her voice crisp and cold. "I want what you took away from me, but it's not like you have good times and happiness hidden in your pocket," she crossed her arms, shaking her head. "I knew I should've married Shikamaru."

Sasuke was emotionally exhausted, willing to take any wrath riddled dishes of cruelty from her in exchange for the health of their child. He knew in his heart that this couldn't be Ino.

He's tried multiple times to lure her out of the village, but not even with the allure of a spa or shopping could pull her away from "security" and having her neighbors close in case he goes ballistic. Leaving the village worked for him, and he guessed it would work just the same for her, unless it was a coincidence that he instantly changed after leaving.

Her eyes were icy, "What are you staring at?"

"It's just…nothing," he knew better than to explain his idea of taking a vacation, Ino would only be suspicious he was trying to kill her and run to someone about it.

"What?" she asked, her voice goading and warm, as if she actually cared. "Sasuke, what is it?"

"I have to go to work," he said, seeing the trap she was laying out with her neat look of interest. "I'll be home as quickly as I can."

She smiled, as if she knew something sweet, dark, and delicious that he didn't know, like the hot spot of gossip entering a room without a clue that they had been talked about. "Have a nice day at work, if you can."

Sasuke wasn't worried that Ino would run away or hurt herself, but he felt sick to his stomach knowing that when he asked Shikamaru to keep an eye on her, she'd treat _him_ like a husband, just shy of making love to him. It made Sasuke dirty with envy.

Yesterday he had come home to Shikamaru in his favorite chair with Ino draped across him from behind, her massaging hands splayed across his chest. It took severe discipline not to unleash his angry jealousy, especially with Shikamaru so suspicious and Ino's well fabricated stories with slivers of truths from the past, not present. Instead, he went straight to the shower to scour his body with scalding water, scrubbing himself into a raw mess until Ino pulled him out of the steaming bathroom thinking he set it on fire.

Not that she cared, she said. But there was, for a tiny flicker of a moment, a change in her eyes. She made up for it by jumping from chair to chair and table to table, not wanting her feet to touch the ground, when she made it to the glass coffee table, Sasuke caught her around the waist and carried her to her room with her kicking and slicing threats at him.

It wasn't a pleasure to be away from Ino. Her raging fits were only traded for the absence of knowing if she had done something to hurt herself or the baby. He came to work with his hands slightly burned from dousing a fire she set to his favorite novels. She carefully hid all the rags and cloths, and turned off the water system, so he used his hands to put them out. When he tried taking off his shirt, she went by the fire, staring at it as if she was going to touch it. The books spread fire across the dining table cloth that now was ruined to waste.

By the time he got to ANBU HQ, Naruto was waiting there with a woman with wavy, raven colored hair and piercing hazel orbs that immediately melted upon looking at him.

"Is there a reason you're in my office?" he wanted to add: _dobe_, but remained professional in front of the woman.

"Sasuke, this is Isume Haido, she will be assisting you with paper work and interrogations."

Sasuke sighed, "About time you guys stopped swamping me with such a useless work load," he looked the woman over carefully, not registering the strange feeling consuming him was a bad one. He shrugged it off as concern for Ino, and stretched out his hand. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Isume," she took it graciously, pleased he didn't remember her at all. Now she could construct their memories from scratch, which she had tried to force Sasuke to do with Ino and make him confused with her and her scared of him, but it didn't work fast enough for Isume's tastes. So, she snuck into the Manor when Sasuke wasn't home to keep Ino's temperament volatile and give her memories of violent Sasuke back,

Sasuke didn't know what it was about her, but he felt drawn to having a normal woman close by. Though he'd never confess that Ino was ruining him from the inside and rotting him, he could get used to having a fresh femininity around.

"Thanks Naruto," he said, actually meaning it.

"Don't thank me, Isume wouldn't stop bothering me until I made it happen," he lightly touched her back, "I owed her big time with helping Hinata get over her shyness. Plus, I'm in her debt for some other things," he winked.

Isume nodded politely. It was an imaginary memory that she inserted into his present mind, she did mess with Hinata's temperament, but the other debts she fabricated into his mind. The only issue was that she can only control three people at the time, the moment she stopped, their knowledge of what she's made them do comes back through the victim's subconscious. It was a daily chore to keep up with her three: Ino, Hinata, and Naruto.

If need be, she would turn back to controlling Sasuke, though like Ino, his mind was difficult to grapple for several months. It was by luck Ino's will power and mindset had been weakened by the viciousness of Sasuke controlled by Isume, and to be honest, it was blind luck that she had gotten it through at that very precise second.

When Naruto left them alone, Isume undid a few buttons on her shirt as Sasuke went to get a scroll map.

"I'm going to delegate the D-Rank missions to the newer ninjas fresh from the Academy to take care of the clean up damage we made with Raiken's attack on the southern border. You can make the teams, or whatever, but their mission is clear. Deliver it."

His voice was authoritative and stern, dashing Isume's hopes that he would take a moment or two to try and get to know her. She nodded submissively, but before she disappeared she asked Sasuke if he wanted to take a lunch break when she got back.

"I'll think about it, I usually have lunch with my wife," Sasuke didn't even look up from the map, moving models and objects around.

"Of course," Isume fluttered her eye lashes, trying not to show how angry he made her by even indirectly mentioning Ino.

Then, she felt it.

She felt her grip slide off of Ino like it was nothing. Isume gasped, wondering where that sudden flush of her power went.

"No, no, no!" she cried, running out of the room. If she could make it to Uchiha Manor before Sasuke did, she could reaffirm her grip stronger than ever. She could make Sasuke turn to her out of Ino's neglect for love. This couldn't be happening it just couldn't.

Isume stopped running, almost rushing past the weapons room left open in case of emergency and usable only to ANBU agents. Her hands were shaking from anxiety and at the sound of Sasuke's voice sifting down the rooms searching for his runaway assistant and concerned for her sudden panic, Isume had to make her decision quickly.

There would be no more Mrs. Nice Woman. She was going to do what she had thought of countless times before, but never did: assassinate Ino Uchiha.

She slipped four kunais laced with poison tips carefully into her weapons purse and exited the room just as Sasuke came across it.

"Isume, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I left the weapons room wide open is all, anyone could've come in here and used anything he bloody well pleased to," she was sick with nerves, her gut wrenching at the thought of hurting Sasuke by what she was going to have to do to his wife. The runaround chase wasn't for all women and Isume was impatient, hot and bothered to rid Sasuke of the venom she convinced herself was Ino.

"I…have an emergency," Isume said, hoping he would let her go freely so she wouldn't have to knock him out.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, clueless as to why she was being so, so…he didn't really have words beyond rushed and hurried, her mind clearly set on something.

Isume blew a sigh, "My enemy, which I swore a rematch to, is in the village. I can sense her presence."

"Enemy?" Sasuke inquired, completely understanding the invisible laws of honor and superiority. "Good luck."

"I plan on having it," Isume said with a twisted smile, before slipping right past him and heading straight for his home.

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha Manor<strong>

**Ino felt as if her mind had been raped. **Every vocabulary word to describe the blatant violation of her deepest private thoughts, control of her actions, fled her armory of knowledge. Though the calendar dictated that it was a good seventeen days after the last time she remembered looking at it, it felt only yesterday that she was stuck inside the interrogation room of ANBU answering constant questions meant to disarm her and snivel out the truth from her.

Not like she could tell anyone about the craziness of Sasuke.

She didn't even know what provoked her mind to take over again. One moment she was training with Shikamaru, and being extremely flirty, the next she tried to take over his mind, and amazingly, she took over her own.

Yet her body felt a mess. As she slid back into the sync of herself she felt the spice of a hot tempered mind and began to look around for Sasuke, worried that she had been asleep for two whole weeks and let life go by. She wanted to know why her arms were cut up, and she felt the urge to have his attention though it was slowly wearing down.

The weirdest part yet was Shikamaru flirting with her back in the living room. One moment she's laughing with him, enjoying making him blush with sudden touches of skin and a light "friendly" kiss, the next she's gripping her head with pain and in hot pursuit of finding Sasuke.

"Sasuke's at work Ino, for the last time," Shikamaru said, following her into the gardens, "What do you need him for anyway?"

"I-I don't know, Shika, I just feel...weird. Not myself at all," she had a headache that was battering her head, and her stomach inside rolled over five times before settling down to a low simper of pain.

Her pregnancy!

It had to be four weeks now that she's been pregnant, but her stomach hurt like it was cramps before her period came. Nothing fit well inside of her, and she afraid that perhaps she wasn't sleeping after all this whole time.

Shikamaru came from behind and held her in his arms, "You okay, Ino-chan?"

He always used that voice when she was sick, sleepy, or in a good mood, it was a soft, sweet voice that made her melt in his arms. He hadn't called her that in the longest time.

Ino blinked.

She couldn't do this! She slithered out of his arms, laughing nervously. "Um, Shikamaru, where's Sasuke?"

His voice was harsh: "Stop asking me that!" it wasn't meant to be cruel. It was just a buildup of annoyance. For the past two weeks even the name Sasuke or Uchiha made her want to writhe on the floor whenever he accidentally said it aloud, now she couldn't shut up about him.

Temari was hard enough to deal with, not this too.

"Sorry for speaking so severely with you," he apologized, heading to the door to slip on his sandals.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked, walking to the front door.

He sighed, "Home, I guess, I don't know. You obviously don't feel like you want my company, so why bother to stay here?"

Ino's hand rose up to rest on her hip. "You know you always have company here, don't talk foolish like that."

Her stomach socked itself and she crumbled to her knees. The last time she felt this was when Sasuke hurt her…she shook her head, he couldn't have hurt her, he was changed now.

Wasn't he?

When she cleared her mind, she remembered the last time she felt such a disturbance. Though all she remembered was a vague image of a woman.

Then she saw Isume, actually, more like felt her swoop in.

"Hello, Ino."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woah. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading and that you will review because I enjoyed writing this. Please tell me what you think about it, what was your reaction to all this craziness, does it make sense? **

**Phoenix.**


End file.
